Fall
by Aifos
Summary: Hiruma saves Sena after practice, but it turns out differently then Sena had expected it. Hiruma is being wild and angry like always and Sena isn't a total wimp around him. HiruSena
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone... I'm stuck with a bad cold and this is what I kept thinking of. It kind of feels like the beginning of something so if you like it I guess I can write more. Otherwise I'll keep the rest in my head. I don't own Eyeshield 21, please don't sue. I don't have anyone who proofreads my fanfics therefore if you see any errors please comment on them so that I can remove them.

To all of you who wanted more of To Upset Luffy: I don't know how I'm gonna do with that. Time will tell.

* * *

Fall

* * *

It was one of those warm but peaceful autumn days when the only thing shaking the leaves of their branches was the chaos people generally called Hiruma. The Devil Bats had recently finished a hard day of training. Today the training had been carried out on different posts on a large running track, one of Hiruma's newer methods. Sena found it quite clever, the shifting between running and muscle training resulted in everyone finishing at about the same time.

Now as the sun was setting Sena was gathering up litter from the dinner they had had together by the riverbank. Everyone else had gone home but him and Hiruma who was driving round the track in a small golf truck, picking up the training equipment. Somehow Hiruma had made Mamori believe Sena had already gone home, even though he was still changing back into his uniform. Otherwise Sena knew Mamori wouldn't let him clean up all by himself. Sometimes it made him a bit upset how she didn't think he could handle anything by himself.

Among the litter something shiny caught his attention and he crouched down to pick it up. It was a small flat American football made out of metal, most probably had it been hanging from the cellphone of one of his teammates. Sena decided to bring it back with him to the clubhouse where he could put it in the "lost and found"-box.

Just as Sena was about to get up from his crouched position he was hit by a hard blow to the back of his head. He fell forward and the small piece of jewelery disappeared into the dirt. Behind him stood three young men with mocking grins plastered over their faces. Sena recognized them to be first years from Deimon like him, but unlike him he was sure they had done their fair share skipping classes. One of them crouched down over him.

"Well well, if it isn't that scrawny little pipsqueak who's always running after Hiruma. You're not so much without him here to protect you, are you?" he said. Another one of the bullies inspected his face.

"Lets send Hiruma a message. That we're not afraid of him. Right guys?" the other ones laughed in reply. Sena turned over on all four to make a dash away from them, but one of the bullies saw through him and stepped hard on one of his legs. Sena gave a cry of pain.

"Pick him up so he doesn't escape!" The third one of them picked Sena up and held him over the ground. One of the bullies was throwing a few punches in the air, jumping back and forth like a boxer.

"I'd like to try my left hook on him. I've just been practicing with sandbags so far." he said between the punches and Sena was hoping to god that someone would come and help him. Just as the bully turned to punch him in the face Sena heard the sound of a vehicle racing along the riverbank.

"Hiruma!" he cried and the trio stopped what they were doing to watch how the truck came rushing towards them.

The golf truck braked violently and stopped in a cloud of dust just a few inches from the guy holding Sena into the air. There was a second of silence while the dust set, only to be interrupted by the sound of Hiruma loading one of his bigger guns. His stone cold face contrasted with an aura of blazing fury.

The gang of bullies stood frozen like deers in the headlight while Hiruma reached out one of his long arms and grasped Sena by the collar of his uniform. Sena felt himself be hoisted out of the bullies now shaking hands and into the driver seat between Hiruma's thighs. Sena was close to smiling over the bullies bad luck but hastily stopped himself when he thought of what might be waiting them. A surprised sound slipped from his lips then Hiruma used his head to support the arm that held the gun. Hiruma cracked up into his signature white-fanged grin.

"Keep the fuck away from my running back! YAHA!" he shouted, which was followed by storm of bullets spreading over the trio of first years that did the only sensible thing and ran for their lives. Sena watched them clamber over a nearby fence before Hiruma started the engine again and continued around the track.

Noting that the passenger seat was filled to the brim with training equipment and weapons Sena sat down more comfortably between Hiruma's legs while making sure mot to let his feet get in the way of Hiruma's driving. Looking down on his knees Sena noted that, even though Sena was sitting in front of Hiruma, the running backs legs reached quite a bit further then his and looking up it was clear that Hiruma had no problem at all seeing over Sena's unruly tuft of hair.

Sena smiled for himself. It was somewhat funny that the very same person that had been the most frightening thing in the world for him made him feel this safe. Feeling a bit brave Sena leaned back against Hiruma's chest, making himself more comfortable. He felt a small tingle in his stomach when Hiruma didn't show any sign of annoyance.

When they stopped in front of the clubhouse after a short drive Hiruma put one of his feet up on the plastic panel beside the steering wheel while leaning back. Finding his sitting space shrinking and the only way out of the truck cut of by a leg Sena hopped over to sit on Hiruma's other leg. Sena made a small bow towards Hiruma.

"Thank you for saving me, Hiruma-san." To this Hiruma looked a bit pissed of.

"Che! You should be able to handle that kind of people by now, fucking shrimp." he said while plucking a leaf out of Sena's hair with a stern look on his face. Sena blushed a bit, if it was over embarrassment over not being able to protect himself or over Hiruma touching his hair he didn't know.

"You know I used to think you were really scary, but now when I've gotten to know you it can actually be scarier not to have you around. It feels nice knowing that you are on my side." Sena said, not quite sure if this was pushing the limits.

"So the shrimp is not afraid of me anymore?" Hiruma sounded a bit amused. "We'll see about that!" he exclaimed and wrapped his arm around Sena's neck who wasn't quite sure if this was Hiruma playing with him or if he had a terrible fate to meet. When Hiruma stood up with a loud laugh Sena was left hanging from his neck. As Hiruma pushed the back of Sena's head against his chest Sena gave a yelp of pain. In a second they where back in the same position with Sena in Hiruma's lap.

"Did they hit you in the head?" Hiruma inquired while he let his long thin fingers roam over Sena's scalp. Sena made a curt nod as Hiruma found a large dint on the back of his head. Sena's blush was starting to come back. When he felt Hiruma unbuttoning the collar of his shirt he jumped high in surprise.

"Hiiie?" Sena shouted, but Hiruma held him in place.

"I need to see what else they did. Fuck hell if you won't be able to play in the game this weekend! I'll fucking kill them!" Hiruma barked while effectively turning Sena's face red as a tomato by looking under his clothing and touching him all over his body in search for more damage. By the time Sena was laying belly down in Hiruma's lap with his pants rolled up to his thighs Hiruma found a big bruise just beside Sena's right knee. While letting out a long string of curses Hiruma carried Sena upside down in his foot into the clubhouse.

Soon Sena found himself sitting on the bench in the changing room while Hiruma searched through his own locker, still cursing every now and then. After a while of searching he seemed to decide that whatever he was looking for wasn't there. He turned around and pointed at Sena, still evidently pissed of.

"You're coming home with me!"


	2. Chapter 2

I was seriously surprised when I started my computer this morning. This story that I posted before going to bed had gotten 50 hits over night! For me that's a lot. Now I'm in high spirits, that's why I decided to type one more chapter down. It is a bit short but I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Fall – Chapter 2

* * *

"Why do you want me to follow you home, Hiruma-san?" Sena had the courage to ask while he and Hiruma were walking out of the school gates. Hiruma who had picked up a better mood during the last of the cleanup turned his eyes to rest on Sena.

"Because we have to take care of that fucking bruise of yours. I have an ointment for it, but I seem to have left it at home." Hiruma said while pulling Sena by the shoulder into a street Sena had never been on. As they walked the houses grew bigger and more luxurious until they reached an aria of tall apartment buildings. During the whole walk Hiruma acted quite chipper and chuckled for himself every now and then, even stopping to shoot wildly after a stranger passing by at one occasion. They stopped as Hiruma flung his arm over Sena's shoulders.

"This is where I live. Don't you dare tell anyone, fucking shrimp!" he said while pointing his gun at one of the taller apartment buildings and cracking into a short laugh. Sena gave a sincere nod to show that he wouldn't dream of spreading Hiruma's secrets, he wasn't suicidal. He felt Hiruma's unexplained good mood rub of on him and gave a bright smile up at the extravagant facade of the building before they entered.

Hiruma's apartment was big. The first room they entered was bright with a high ceiling. Outside the high windows Sena noticed a wide balcony. Hiruma threw himself on one of the dark leather couches before pointing at the door on Sena's right.

"The ointment should be in my bathroom. Go get it." a slightly mischievous smile played on his lips. When Sena opened the door he understood why. In contrast to the living room Hiruma's bedroom was covered from floor to ceiling with weapons. Every inch of the walls displayed weapons of different shapes an sizes, there was even something that looked like a canon standing in the corner furthest away from the door. In the middle of the room was a large bed with red silk sheets and opposite that a desk with two large computer screens was standing beside a wardrobe in dark wood. Sena was frozen to the spot gawking into the room that confirmed all the rumors of how Hiruma might be living, until Hiruma's face dropped in from over Sena's head. He had walked up to Sena unnoticed and was now leaning against the door frame effectively trapping Sena in the room.

"Do you like my weapon collection?" he said with a wide grin, still with his face upside down. Sena gave a nervous laugh feeling the quarterbacks presence to be a bit too overwhelming. He took his first step into the room and turned to Hiruma.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" he said with a slight smile. Hiruma shook his head proudly.

"Nope. That's the bathroom door. Go get the ointment." he said while stepping past Sena to sit on the bed. Sena went through the only other door in the room and was greeted with a roomy and spotless bathroom. Sena opened one of the drawers under the washbasin but immediately shut it again when it turned out to be filled to the brim with condoms.

"No, he doesn't know when to stop..." he said to himself while a moderate blush spread over his cheeks. Deciding to leave the drawers he opened a medicine cupboard next to the mirror. Finding himself in some kind of luck the first thing his eyes fell on was a tube probably containing some kind of ointment. Sena grabbed it and headed back into Hiruma's bedroom.

Once again stepping into that room had him stop in his tracks, this time not because of the weapons but because of Hiruma sitting on his bed half naked with his back turned to him. He was currently pulling off his socks and did not seam to notice Sena. The white shirt and the green school blazer was carelessly thrown over the bedframe. It took all of Sena's courage to seize his attention.

"Eh, excuse me Hiruma-san. Is this it?" he said and held the tube out in front of him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose when Hiruma turned to capture him with his ice blue eyes. When he walked closer to let Hiruma see the tube better Sena named this one of his most awkward moments ever. Here he was in a room full of weapons, with a half naked Hiruma and for some reason that made him blush like crazy. Hiruma flashed him an evil smile.

"That's lube."


	3. Chapter 3

Nice to see that some people came back to read another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Should I change the rating to M?

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Fall – Chapter 3

* * *

Sena was rattling the door handle to get out of the apartment when he was once again picked up by the back of his clothes.

"It's locked, you fucking idiot. Do you think i didn't predict that you would make a fool out of yourself and try to escape from here?" Hiruma said while hauling Sena onto his shoulder, which didn't deminish Sena's desire to go home and hide under the covers for the rest of the week. He made a displeased sound and made an attempt to get back on the ground that was promtly stopped by Hiruma's hand settling on his butt. Hiruma leisurely strolled through his bedroom and into the bathroom to get the tube of ointment before returning to the living room, still with a blushing Sena on his shoulder.

Sena was unceremonially dropped onto one of the dark leather couches and watched as Hiruma settled himself beside him with Senas legs on his lap. As he rolled up Sena's right trouser leg he made a sideward glance at his face.

"Does it hurt?" he said while laying his long pale fingers on Sena's knee that by this time had turned into an unusual shade of purple.

"Not that much. It's just an ordinary bruise." Sena said, a bit flattered by Hiruma's uncarateristic kindness. At this Hiruma sqeezed a fair amount of ointment into his hand and started to work it into the soft skin around Sena's knee.

"It's so nice of you to be helping me out. I'm sure you have a lot to do with us being in the middle of the turnament and all." Sena said and Hiruma made a low huffing sound that reminded Sena of how Cerberos would sound when he was pleased with something. They sat in a comfortable silence until Hiruma seamed to be satisfied with his work and Sena got up from the couch.

"I guess my parrents have started to wonder where I am, so it's best I head home now." He said while pulling his trouser leg down and brushing the front of his clothes of. A crude grin stetched once more over Hiruma's face.

"No they don't. I already called them and told them you'll be staying here until tomorrow." he said in a way that implied that what Sena's parrents had been blackmailed to think it was a splendid idea. Sena gave a short laugh and smiled at Hiruma, who looked back with a puzzled face.

"You know that if you had actually asked me if I wanted to come over I most propably had said yes. It's quite that simple." he said which made Hiruma crack another grin and pull him into his lap.

"Ok, if that's how you want it. Sena, do you want to watch some fotball with me?" he streched Sena's name out and asked the question like it was some kind of oath. It was the first time Hiruma had adressed him with his name and Sena felt some gosebumps appear on his arms.

"Yes, I would like that very much." he replied and Hiruma let lose a high cackling laugh before turning on the TV with the remote and zapping over to a chanel that showed some random NFL game. Sena sat in between Hirumas legs like he had in the golf truck while they watched the game. Every now and then one of them would make a comment on some of the players action and when the game ended they where engrossed in a cheerful discusion about unusual or impossible game tactics. Sena was just about to make a comment about one of their own games when he noticed that their faces were uncustomary close to each other and fell slient. Their gazes locked on each other and Sena felt hiself inching closer. When their noses touched Sena's heart was beating like a woodpecker in his chest. The mood was painfully interrupted when Sena's stomach made a loud rumbling sound.

"Hungry?" Hiruma asked a now bright red Sena.

"I guess…" Sena mumbled and Hiruma gave a small nod. Before Hiruma picked himself up from the couch he swiftly brabbed the back och Senas head and gave him a rough kiss. Sena was left spaced out on the dark leather couch to try to piece togeter what just swept over him while Hiruma strutted into the kitchen with a very pleased grin plastered over his face.

"Hey shrimp! Is sandwiches enough?" Hirumas voice came travelling out of the kitchen waking Sena from his daze. Sena's heart picked a new pace as he tasted Hiruma on his lips and made his way over to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sandwiches sounds good." he said and Hiruma handed him some bread and butter. He decided to stand on the other side of the cooking island as Hiruma had just pulled out a dangerously large knife and was wildly cutting some tomatos and ham. It felt safest to keep out of Hiruma's reach while he was handling a knife. He finished quickly and then walked round the island to watch Sena spread butter on the last slices of bread.

"Get the juice and some glasses." he commanded as he picked up the bread in one hand and the sandwich spread in the other and headed out into the living room again. Sena did as he was told and walked back into the living room just in time to see Hiruma kick open the door to the balcony.

The nighttime view from Hirumas balcony was breathtaking. The apartment was the third from the top and had the city folding out beneath it. The lights from cars, signs and houses glimmered in a casade of colour against the velvet black shadows. Sena got a strange feeling of unreality, like he was dreaming or was in a movie. Hiruma snatched the juice out of Sena's hands.

"A fucking nice view, isnt it?" he said with a grin that made Sena suspect that Hiruma had not gotten this view in an entirely honest way. They quickly finished the sandwiches and then spent a while enjoying the view, with Sena standing in front of Hiruma that had his elbows on the rail on either side of Sena and his chin on Senas shoulder. Sena pointed out several buildings he recogniced, among them she school and his own house. When he noticed that someone had put up a bonfire close to the track where he sometimes went running with Shin and remarked on that Hiruma lifted his head off his shoulder.

"You shouldn't spend so much time with that fucking Shin." he said and sent an irritated stare at the fire, which seamed to grow at his gaze. Sena did not entirerly understand what Hiruma had against Shin, instead he turned around in Hirumas arms to face him.

"Thank you for taking me home with you, Hiruma-san. It was nice hanging out just you and me."


	4. Chapter 4

Your reviews make me so happy. They really make a difference for how often and long I write a new chapter. Today I had planned to get a little further, but I had no time to write it down. I hope you like it. I think I have to raise the rating now.

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Fall – Chapter 4

* * *

After a while it started to get quite chilly out on the balcony and Hiruma decided that they might as well go to bed. After ushering Sena into the bedroom he started to hang up weapons from his schoolbag on the rare empty spaces on the walls. Sena stood idle at the door.

"So, where do want me to sleep? Maybe I could have a blanket for the couch or something..." he said, uncertain what sleeping arrangement would be appropriate to request. Hiruma turned to him with a hand on his hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you can sleep in my bed." he said with a look that insinuated that he thought Sena was a bit stupid. Sena's eyes widened a bit, but soon he had a troubled expression on once again.

"But I don't have anything to sleep in. My pajamas are still at home." he mumbled, finding it embarrassing enough just to be alone with Hiruma, with all the awkwardness he seemed to get himself into. As he lifted his gaze, that had somehow ended up on the floor, he saw Hiruma pull of the black T-shirt he had been wearing. It was thrown into Sena's blushing face as Hiruma strolled off into the bathroom.

"Th- thank you Hiruma-san! And thanks for letting me have your bed." Sena managed to say, but it went unnoticed as Hiruma had already locked himself into the bathroom. Sena smiled for himself before undressing and putting on the T-shirt which still had Hiruma's body heat radiating out from it. It was more then a few sizes to large for him and looked more like a short dress on him then a shirt. Slipping under the covers and laying his head down on one large and surprisingly soft pillow Sena felt the cent of Hiruma's aftershave fill his nose. Closing his eyes he could feel a whole lot of other scents that were all distinctly Hiruma.

Sena felt his mind beginning to wander. Memories of how Hiruma had been smiling more this evening than he usually did and how easy their conversations had flown by passed through his head.

He pondered for a while over Hiruma's reaction on the mention of Shin and remembered how he had seen him glare at Shin at more then one occasion. After thinking some more he recalled that Hiruma had been in that mood even when Shin weren't around. Sena especially remembered one time after the showers when he had beaten up Jumonji for no apparent reason.

The thought of the showers made Sena's mind wander into another territory, Hiruma's body. Today Hiruma had been more tactile then usual and Sena had gotten more then one chance to get a closer look that lean but powerful body. Sena felt blood rise to his cheeks as he recalled how warm his chest had been and how muscular those long thighs had actually looked beside Sena's. When he got to that surprising and unexplained kiss, the taste and how soft his lips had felt, the blood headed southward. Sena snapped out of his daze realizing that this would most probably turn into something extremely embarrassing if he got hard while laying in Hiruma's bed. Thankfully he had the willpower to prevent this beginning hard-on.

With a cloud of smoke from the shower Hiruma wandered out from the bathroom, now dressed in nothing more than a wet towel around his waist. Great, Sena hadn't nearly enough willpower to prevent this. Shamefully turning on his side to hide the small tent he was now pitching he found that when enough blood had traveled back up to his cheeks he could actually get the situation under control. Thanking his lucky star he turned over to his other side, only to come face to face with Hiruma.

"Hiiie!" Sena screamed out of surprise, which made Hiruma cover his ears.

"Y-you were thinking we would sleep together?" Sena stammered trying to grasp what that would imply. Hiruma was feeling his earlobes.

"Fuck, I forgot to take out the earrings." he said and sat up with his back to Sena, who soon watched with interest as Hiruma cleared his ears of the golden hoops.

"Did it hurt?" slipped out from Sena's lips as his eyes wandered to the soft hair over Hiruma's neck and back again.

"What? The piercings? Not rea-" Hiruma's voice stopped in his tracks when Sena reached out from behind him to gently touch his ears. His upper lip quivered a bit when Sena's finger traced a soft stroke all the way from the tip of his ear down to his earlobe.

"Your ears are so pointy. I've never seen anyone else with ears like yours." Sena said in a soft voice. Noticing how Hiruma was staring right into the wall with a slightly shocked expression Sena decided to be a bit daring. Sneaking even closer he whispered in Hiruma's ear.

"Goodnight Hiruma." before giving him a soft peck on the cheek and throwing himself back under the covers on the other side of the bed. He lay with his back turned for a while before he felt the mattress shift and Hiruma throwing one long arm around his waist to pull him towards the center of the bed. Soon Hiruma was spooning him with his sharp nose in Sena's hair and a fanged grin against his neck. As Hiruma breathed into his ear goosebumps spread over Sena's arms in a mixture of excitement and fear.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sena. Now I will no longer take responsibility of what i might do next."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews.^^ Some said I'm evil because of the cliffhangers, but hey, at least I update fast.

I was thinking that you probably weren't interested in what happened after what Hiruma said in the last chapter, so I decided to skip right to the next day. No? Me, evil? I'm kidding. Lemons for everyone! It's a shorty, but I wanted to end it right there. Hope you like!

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Fall – Chapter 5

* * *

Hiruma's hands roamed over Sena's body only to land firmly on his hips. Sena made a surprised sound when Hiruma ground his hips into him. Through the thin fabric of his underwear Sena could feel Hiruma's erection laying hard and impatient between his butt cheeks.

When Hiruma's long fingers started playing with the elastics of Sena's underwear, stroking the soft skin just under his navel, all of Sena's willpower-efforts were lost and he felt his own cock twitch in anticipation against Hiruma's fingers. Hiruma grabbed him firmly and gave him a long, hard stroke as he whispered through his teeth.

"Do know what I want to do with you, Sena?" he said wile grinding up and down against Sena's butt. Sena moaned into his hand as Hiruma slid his boxers down.

"I want to fuck you." he said as his erection prodded Sena's entrance, making Sena let out a short cry of pleasure.

"I have wanted to fuck you ever since the damn spring term." he continued, stretching Sena's hole ever so slightly.

"But we..." Sena let out another moan as Hiruma sucked hard on his neck. Hiruma let out a loud sigh.

"I know, we have a game coming up and I can't fucking risk affecting your running." he said through clenched teeth and with a cry of frustration violently flipped Sena over on his other side.

They now lay face to face with their foreheads touching, Hiruma's hand still holding Sena's cock. Sena's eyes went wide at the sight of Hiruma laying naked before him. He grabbed Sena's wrist and pulled it towards his waiting erection.

"Now you better get me of. Let me fucking remind you that you are in a locked apartment, in a room filled with weapons. Do what I tell you." he said with his evil grin back in place, even though it was slightly flushed. Sena gave him a soft smile, eyes still glazed over from the sensation of Hiruma touching him.

Gently he felt the base of Hiruma's penis, letting the tips of soft pubic hair brush against his fingers. The size of Hiruma's erection, like every other part of him, was not something Sena could compare to. Hiruma started to pump his hand over Sena's cock and Sena did his best to mimic the movement. The sound of Hiruma's ragged breath timing with the strokes he made made Sena want to explore more.

With one hand he traveled upwards on Hiruma's erection, stroking the head that was as smooth as velvet but wet with precum. Hiruma's breath hitched. As Sena started to touch his balls with his other hand Hiruma let out a sharp breath of air. Sena halted thinking he had done something wrong.

"Fuck, go on, keep moving." Hiruma said and picked up the pace. Sena struggled to keep up as the sensations were overwhelming. When Sena let out one particularly loud moan he felt Hiruma's cock twitch and Hiruma's unoccupied arm wrap hard around him. White strings of cum latched out to coat Sena's fingers. The feeling of having Hiruma come in his hand pushed Sena over the edge too and soon they lay panting beside each other, sticky with cum.

Sena had almost fallen asleep in Hiruma's arms when the taller on spoke.

"Do you know what you sound like moaning? Fuck, it's enough to drive one crazy. As soon as that game is done I'm gonna fuck you senseless." he said and Sena snuggled closer to him, still in a pleased daze. Before he fell asleep a soft whisper left his lips.

"Ok Hiruma, whatever you say."


	6. Chapter 6

Why is it that every time I have a free day the weather is all shitty? Earlier this week when I had school and work it was all spring and sunshine, but today it was a goddamn mixture of rain and snow! Is someone up there punishing me because I spread these dirty fantasies? Then say it to my face! Fucking cowards...

I hope you like it!

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Fall – Chapter 6

* * *

Sena awoke to the clatter of a keyboard. Cracking one eye open he saw Hiruma sitting at the desk with his laptop and two extra screens rapidly flicking back and forth between different kinds of information. The demon-like blond was deeply engulfed in his work and didn't seem to notice that the other one had woken up.

When Sena rubbed some dirt out of his eyes he felt stiff trails of dried cum over his fingers. On further inspection he noticed that those same trails covered the lower part of Hiruma's black T-shirt that he had been sleeping in. As he fingered those light gray markings he raised his eyes to rest them on Hiruma's back.

"What time is it?" Sena said with a yawn. Hiruma's computer screens immediately went black and he spun around in his chair.

"It's about nine a clock." he said while folding his arms and inspecting Sena's small form shuffling the sheets of his wide bed.

"Hiiiee!?! Nine? I'll be late for school!" he shot up from the bed and scrambled around the room while putting on his uniform in panic. Hiruma cracked a loud laugh and ripped down one of his automatic weapons from the wall. As Sena made a dash for the front door Hiruma put a spray of bullets in it, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

"Answer this and I'll let you out. Have you done something like what we did last night with some other fucker?" he said while leaning the gun on his shoulder. Sena couldn't help letting forth a stressed smile at how Hiruma managed to ask such a personal question in a such a menacing way.

"No, Hiruma-san. In fact that kiss on the couch was my first one..." he said momentarily forgetting about his rush. Hiruma's eyes had a gleam of compete victory when he once again aimed at the door and violently shot the lock and handle into smithereens.

"Yaha! Now run, fucking shrimp!" he howled and Sena was shooting out of the high apartment building in mere seconds. Sprinting back towards the school he left a long trail of dust in the air, marking his route. Just as he felt his legs cave in from running to long at top speed Sena fell through the door of his classroom. Class had not yet started but everyone was sitting at their desks and the teacher was now towering over him, apparently he had just been about to close the door.

Sena managed an excuse between his panting breaths and went over to collapse in his seat. Monta sent him a concerned look and mouthed a question to Sena.

"Are you ok?" Sena nodded and mouthed back.

"I overslept."

As the lesson went on Sena found himself unable to concentrate. His mind went back and forth between the events of the evening before, some which made him blush and hide his face in his arms. Especially one thing Hiruma had said was being replayed in his head.

'I want to fuck you.' One part of him was constantly declaring that this was not something to think about during class, while the other was desperately trying to imagine what having sex with Hiruma would feel like. The two sides battled for a while, until the latter made the deciding home run and Sena's head filled with images of Hiruma leaning over him with a slightly flushed face, in all his naked glory.

"Hey Sena! You're having a nosebleed MAX!" came Monta's voice, waking him from his fantasies. Shamefully drying off his nose with a handkerchief Sena noticed that they had reached the first recess.

"It must have been the running... I didn't have time for breakfast." was his mumbled excuse but Monta didn't seem to listen, instead he slammed hands on Sena's desk.

"Where were you yesterday?! I was calling you MAX! Your phone was of and your parents told me you were staying at a friend's house." he yelled and Sena was taken by surprise.

"My phone was of? But I didn't..." he trailed of when he brought forth his phone to see that it had indeed been turned of. Gaping at it he was hit with the realization that it must have been Hiruma. During the last of the cleanup the day before he had seen the quarterback dig through his bag, but dismissed it as one of Hiruma's usual searches for blackmailing material. He frowned, a bit irritated at Hiruma for cutting his friends of from him. He turned back to Monta.

"What was it you called about then?" he asked, letting the matter of the turned of phone go for now. Monta looked taken by surprise, he scratched his head.

"Eh, what was it? After the first call I was just interested in where you had gone to. Ah! Memory MAX! It was my football! I had a small football on my mobile phone but yesterday it disappeared. It must have fallen of when we ate at the riverbank. I was thinking you might have found it while cleaning up the place!" the words came rushing out of Monta, who was obviously very proud of his sound reasoning.

"I did find it! But I lost it again... But I know where it is, we can go look for it before practice." Sena said but noticed that he once again seemed to had lost Monta's attention. The monkey boy was staring at his neck and his cheeks started to redden.

"Eh... So... Where were you yesterday? Did you run into Shin, or what?" he said still avoiding Sena's eyes.

"Shin? No. Why do you think that?" Sena asked and Monta looked very troubled. He seemed to choose his words wisely.

"Em... Sena, you have a giant hickey on your neck. Embarrassing MAX!" he said and Sena's hands shot up to cover the dark spot. After a long moment of awkward silence Sena pushed himself to say something.

"Eh... No. I didn't run into Shin... It was someone else." he said. Monta suddenly snapped out of his embarrassment and stared at Sena with great interest.

"Then who?" he inquired and Sena's eyes went wide.

"I cant tell you here in the classroom! It's embarrassing. I'll tell you later, when we are alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, soon it has been a week since I started writing this story and I've manged to update every day! But this weekend I have a premiere with my theater group, therefore I might not be able to update that day. Hopefully I can find the time to write two chapters tomorrow. It would feel nice not to break this pattern.

I love to read your reviews, it cheers me up.

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Fall – Chapter 7

* * *

During lunch break Sena went down to the nearby convenience store to buy himself something to eat. Standing in the lunchbox aisle he dug through his wallet, only to find that he had nowhere near enough money to buy anything more than gum.

The chime from the door as he left the store with a single piece of gum seemed to be mocking him. Ignoring his stomach growling loudly Sena popped the gum into his mouth with a sigh.

"Eh, Sena. Whats the problem?" someone said on Sena's right. Surprised he turned to face Jumonji who sat leaning against the wall of the convenience store together with Kuroki and Togano. Jumonji inspected him with interest while the two others were browsing trough the latest number of Jump. Sena scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit stupid.

"I forgot to bring lunch today and I don't have any money..." he said. Jumonji's eyes lit up for a slight second and he pulled Sena down to sit beside him.

"I know what you should do." he said and ruffled Sena's hair. Kuroki made a snort and Togano chuckled under his breath only to receive a firm whack on the back of his head from Jumonji.

"Do you know why Kurita lets Hiruma go on as he does? I mean, Kurita is ridiculously strong and not the kind of person that you can get any dirt on." Jumonji continued and Sena looked puzzled.

"Because they're friends?" he suggested and the Ha-Ha brothers all laughed in disbelief. Sena thought it was a bit rude towards Hiruma to assume that someone couldn't think of his as a friend. Jumonji shook his head.

"No really, It's because he's feeding him. Kurita has his own food cabinet in the clubhouse and that devil keeps refilling it. It's so goddamn stuffed with food that no one notices if you take something." he said, winking at Sena who marveled at the spectacular change in Jumonji's behavior that had occurred over the past months. When they got to know each other Sena had been quite sure that the other wouldn't think twice about smashing his face in, now Jumonji was trying to help him, in his own ruthless way. Sena stood up and turned to face other teen.

"Thank you, that's really helpful." Sena said and sent him a bright smile before walking back towards the school. As soon as he had disappeared around the corner Kuroki and Togano started snickering at Jumonji's blushing face only to be cut of by two fists going for their faces.

Sena was soon standing outside the clubhouse pondering the idea of following Jumonji's advice. On one hand, a person would have to be crazy to try to steal something that in some way belonged to Hiruma, on the other hand, it was partially Hiruma's fault he was this hungry. If Hiruma hadn't let him sleep in Sena would have had the time to eat breakfast and maybe even pass by at home to pick up some lunch or money. Remembering the business of his turned of cellphone Sena felt a spark of annoyance at how Hiruma newer seamed to think of anyone but himself. Daring himself to take a risk for once he pushed the door to the clubhouse open.

Sena had a look around and deemed it empty before starting his search for the food cabinet. He started with looking in all the places he had sometime seen Kurita put or get food from but all of them turned out to be temporary storing spaces and were completely empty or filled with something else.

He hesitated for a while knowing fair well that the next place to look would be the far back, Hiruma's part of the clubhouse. Suddenly feeling his courage falter he slowly crept closer and closer to the slightly secluded part. He froze when he herd steps in the gravel outside. His heart was beating like at the top of a roller coaster as he listened, praying that it was someone just passing by. When he heard the person outside continue past the clubhouse he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Slowly opening and closing Hiruma's many cabinets he found that most of them were filled with football equipment, weapons and files of papers. As he reached the last and biggest someone kicked the door open. Sena spun around only to stand frozen in front of the commander from hell himself.

"Just the one I was looking for! Come here, fucking shrimp." luckily Hiruma had not seemed to realize what Sena was doing. He held a large plastic bag in one hand and the usual bag filled with weapons in the other. His satisfied smirk made Sena remember that he was supposed to be angry with him.

"Hiruma-san! Would you mind telling me why you-" he was interrupted by Hiruma pulling forth the contents of the plastic bag.

"I bought you lunch." he said while sitting down and Sena lost his trail. It was just like Hiruma he thought, even when it came to nice gestures, rare as they were, his timing was never of. Sena couldn't help but smile.

"That was very nice of you" he said, feeling his mouth water at the sight of the neatly filled lunchboxes.

"Well, I'm not doing it for free. You'll have to get me of again if you want to taste any of this." he said with that typical grin of his, making Sena's face turn red.

"Here?" Sena had to ask. It was one thing doing something like that in Hiruma's bedroom but a whole other thing to do it in the clubhouse, where someone might see them.

"Yes, here. Where did you fucking think? Besides, there's no one else here and I locked the door." was Hiruma's reply as he grabbed Sena and pulled him into his lap.

"Em, I'm here." came a voice from the opposite side of the table. Hiruma and Sena were both taken by surprise.

"Oh... Ishimaru, have you been sitting there the whole time?"


	8. Chapter 8

This one was hard to write. I hope it turned out ok... A lot of awkwardness coming up.

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Fall – Chapter 8

* * *

Sena and Hiruma ate their lunches together with Ishimaru in an awkward silence. Hiruma was visibly fuming over the interruption of his small scheme. Sena was desperately trying to think of something to break the tension, that was as thick as smoke in the room, but failing miserably.

As soon as Ishimaru had finished his food he got up to leave. The silence went on even after he had left, with the exeption of Hiruma's gum poping ever now and then.

"He better not tell the fucking manager." Hiruma grumbled and Sena's eyes shot wide open. Leaving Hiruma behind he bolted out of the clubhouse and soon caught up with Ishimaru. Ishimaru who had looked almost emotionless inside the clubhouse, to struck by surprise to know what to think, now scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed look. Sena made a deep bow for him.

"I'm sorry we didn't notice you. Please don't tell anyone! Especially not Mamori, it would cause such a fight." he said and Ishimaru gave him a friendly smile.

"Don't worry, I wont. But I'm afraid that I might have some trouble sleeping after this." he said and Sena smiled back apologetically. He instantly felt a lot better. If you wanted your secrets safe Ishimaru was a good choice of who to share them with.

The afternoon lessons went by almost as usual but as soon as the last one ended Monta grabbed hold of Sena and headed out from the classroom. Sena found this needlessly enthusiastic even for Monta and laughed.

"What's the big hurry? I don't think one or two minutes will make a difference for that football keychain." he said while making Monta slow down to normal walking pace. Monta made a face at him.

"No, but I want to know where you were last night. At first the whole thing felt awkward, but when you told me it wasn't Shin I got really curious about who it might be. But I don't want any details!" he rambled and Sena swallowed, remembering that he had indeed promised Monta to tell him who he had been with, while they searched for Monta's lost keychain. At second thought that might not have been such a good idea. Sena wasn't sure if "scrawny running back" and "commander from hell" was a match that clicked in Monta's opinion. As they walked Sena tried to think of a way out of this situation while Monta babbled on about his catching, Mamori and bananas.

Before Sena got any ideas that was worth trying they had reached the riverbank. Monta made a proper check on the area to assure that they were alone before turning to Sena.

"Ok, now one else will hear. Tell me! Was it Jumonji?" he asked standing like he was ready to make a jump any second. Sena sent him a look of surprised confusion.

"Jumonji? No. Shouldn't we look for your keychain?" He said trying desperately to get Monta of the subject. Walking over to the place where he had last seen the small metal football, he recognized the sharp skid marks from Hiruma's golf truck.

"This is where I dropped it. I didn't have time to look for it so it might not be that hard to find." he said and pointed to the spot on the ground here he had been hit in the head just the day before. Monta was suddenly very enthusiastic.

"Search MAX!" he shouted an jumped down on all fours to dig around in the dirt with both hands an feet. Sena laughed to himself and hoped that this search would go on for long enough for Monta to let the subject of Sena's eventual partners go. Just as he crouched down to help looking Monta made a loud shout.

"Found it!" Luck was not on Sena's side today.

"If it isn't Jumonji and not Shin, then who? Riku? Habashira? Mizumachi? Otawara?" he kept insisting and Sena scowled.

"Why is it that you assume that I'm gay?" he said with irritation but soon regretted it when he saw the look on Monta's face. His friend had clearly not intended to make him upset.

"I don't know... You just... Is it Suzuna then?" the monkey boy replied. Sena shook his head stiffly and an uncomfortable silence set between them.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know whats going on. I mean, aren't we best friends?" Monta said and Sena was struck with guilt. The only reason he had wanted to keep this from his friend was because he didn't want Monta to feel awkward, but now it seemed not telling him was just as bad. Monta had always said that best friends should tell each other everything. Sena could clearly see how not telling him that he had practically gotten into a relationship with their team captain would seem like a insult.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's just.... a bit chocking. The one that gave me this hickey..." Sena said and Monta's eyes shifted back an forth between anticipation and fear of what he might hear.

"...was Hiruma." Monta froze. For a long while he stood there, staring blindly at Sena. The autumn wind blew leafs onto his shoulders and a small bird sat down on his head to polish it's feathers. Sena who had anticipated a loud scream stared back at him. After what seemed like an eon Monta's lips cracked open and he spoke in a low and strained voice.

"Nice catch..."


	9. Chapter 9

Today I really don't have time to write anything, because of my premiere. Lucky for you I wrote this yesterday.

Oh my... Is this really ok to write...

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Fall – Chapter 9

* * *

Hiruma kept his bad mood from lunch through practice and was cold and efficient during their pregame meeting afterwards. When the meeting ended he chased everyone but Sena out of the clubhouse. Sena watched as he made his way to the back and sat down behind the large desk where he had put his laptop. Meeting Sena's eyes his mood finally seemed to brighten up. His face split into an evil grin.

"You ate the lunch I bought, fucking shrimp. Come over here and pay the price." He said pointing down at his lap. Sena swallowed nervously and slowly made his way over. As soon as he got into Hiruma's range he was pulled over and lifted onto the desk. Now sitting face to face with Hiruma Sena felt himself blush. This had to be stopped before another incident like at lunch occurred.

"Hiruma-san, we really shouldn't be doing anything like that in here. Someone might see us again...." he said with a pleading tone. Hiruma smirked in a way that made Sena's cheeks a few shades redder.

"I like it when you beg." he said in a husky voice with his lips close to Sena's. Sena was taken by the sound of that voice and Hiruma seized the opportunity to press their lips together.

It was a forceful kiss and Hiruma's arms closed around Sena, making him moan. As he opened his lips Hiruma's hot tongue went in to explore. Sena felt the inside of his mouth tingle and his lips burn from the senation of the slick muscle stroking his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He tried his best to kiss back, gently sticking his tongue into the Hiruma's mouth and stroking it over the smooth fang like teeth waiting in there.

It didn't take long before the had to stop for breath. Sena sat panting at the desk as Hiruma peeked around him at the door. He turned his eyes to Sena with a cunning look on his face.

"You don't want anyone to see, right? The lets do it like this!" he said while lifting Sena of the table and putting him under the desk. Poking his head in under the tabletop he continued with a smile of pure malice.

"If you get me of from there people won't see even if they come walking right into this room. I'll keep on the lookout." As he said this he slowly pulled his zipper down, releasing his already hard member. Sena stared at it with the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Chiding himself for letting Hiruma win him over he reached out to grab Hiruma's waiting erection. As he began to stroke it Hiruma made a pleased hum and reached down to comb his fingers through Sena's hair.

"Wasn't it enough what we did yesterday?" Sena asked him in a soft but slightly amused voice changing the pace to a slightly slower one. Hiruma leaned back to meet his gaze.

"Heh, I have a lot pent up. Didn't I tell you I've had my eyes on you for months?" he said with husky whisper as he gently caressed Sena's lips with his thumb.

Just as Sena was about to confess to the devil how long he had been interested in him as more then quarterback and tormentor he heard the door open. He could see Hiruma instantly snapping on his poker face and heard the sound of someone entering the clubhouse.

Sena's hands were still moving up and down Hiruma's shaft as he himself was far to caught up in listening after any sound of that person getting closer. Hiruma made an irritated sigh.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked the intruder. A displeased sound was heard in a voice that was all to familiar to Sena.

"I'm looking for Sena. He said he would wait for me after practice so that we could walk home together." came the response in the voice of Mamori. Sena immediately halted the strokes and shot a panicking look up at Hiruma. Hiruma looked displeased and pinched Sena's cheek to urge him to continue moving his hands.

"Well, he's not here. Maybe he decided that he didn't need a fucking babysitter and went home all by himself." Hiruma taunted Mamori, who snorted at him. Sena blushed crimson as he continued to pleasure Hiruma with long strokes.

"I bet you made him participate in practice again. What's wrong with you? Sena cant handle those kinds of exercises!" As Mamori scolded him Hiruma pried Sena's mouth oven with his thumb. Gently pulling Sena's head forward he urged Sena to take his erection into his mouth. Sena was taken by surprise by the feel of the tip of Hiruma's penis grazing his lips.

"Oh, I'm sure that can handle much more then you think." Hiruma said in a superior tone. Those words gave Sena the impulse to defy what might be expected of him and he took Hiruma's head into his mouth. Hiruma's face gave nothing away of how he felt but his fingers had pressed into Sena's hair and were now massaging his scalp.

"Well, I'm gonna wait here for a while. He might have just gone to talk to someone." Mamori said as Sena sucked gently on the head of Hiruma's penis. When he licked along the length of it Hiruma gave him a light squeeze with his legs.

"I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble." came Mamori's voice as Hiruma pushed on Sena's head, forcing him to take more of his erection into his mouth. Sena could feel the friction between his tongue and lips and Hiruma's penis increase when he picked up the pace. Suddenly Hiruma spoke in an tone that could be interpenetrated as both pissed of and extremely urgent.

"Get the fuck out of here, fucking manager." he hissed. Sena could hear Mamori let out an irritated "Always this attitude..." before opening the door to leave.

As soon as Sena heard the door close he felt the slender thighs squeeze him and Hiruma made a low growl before cumming in his mouth. Not knowing what to do with the salty liquid he swallowed it, while Hiruma watched him with a faint blush on his cheeks. Pulling Sena up from under the table to plant a firm kiss on is lips Hiruma smiled.

"That was fucking great."


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you like this chapter. I fixed some errors I didn't notice before.

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Chapter 10

As soon as Sena got home that night he went up to his room and called Monta. When they had been forced to leave the riverbank, not to be late for practice, things had felt very awkward. Sena had wanted to talk to his best friend, but there hadn't been enough time. Instead they had run back to Deimon in silence, Monta shifting worried eyes onto Sena every few seconds.

It took Monta a long while to pick up and when he answered he sounded very cautious. Sena took the initiative to talk.

"I know you must be chocked about Hiruma, but just listen." he said and explained how he felt he had the situation under control and was interested in where this might lead. When Monta pressed on that Hiruma was a very dangerous person Sena told him that he hadn't been forced into anything, which wasn't really a lie, even thought he had done things that Hiruma had strongly urged him to do.

He added that he was sure that Hiruma wouldn't do anything to hurt him, he was his ace player after all, but that was stretching the truth a bit. With Hiruma you could never be sure about anything. Eventually he promised Monta that if he got into any trouble because of this he wouldn't keep it to himself.

After half an hour of talking Monta finally loosened up and they fell into a conversation about the game they were going to play the next day. When they had to stop, because Sena's mom called him down to dinner, Sena smiled, happy that things between him and Monta were almost back to normal.

As Sena walked down to the kitchen he noticed that two suitcases laid open in the living room. Small piles of clothes and other things were scattered around the room.

At the dinner table he asked his parents about it. Sena's mother shone up.

"Oh yes! We never had a chance to tell you yesterday. I won a three day trip to an onsen for two on the neighborhood lottery. We're leaving tomorrow." she said but then took on a face of worry.

"Oh, I hope you'll be fine on your own. Maybe we should ask the Anezakis if it's ok if Sena stays with them? I'm sure that Mamori would be happy to have him over." She turned the question to Sena's father, who was pouring himself a glass of water from the sink. Sena sighted.

"No mom. I can take care of myself." Sena said as his father took his seat at the table.

"Besides, wouldn't it be a bother for them if we came and asked that with such short notice?" Shiyuma added in a low voice but did not turn to meet his wife's eyes. She looked from her husband to her son.

"As you wish, but I'll call home to check on you." she said and dug into her food. They ate for a while in comfortable silence, until Mihae took up the conversation once again.

"I was so surprised when your friend called yesterday. It seems this football idea might not have been that bad after all. It was good you could be the secretary, if you had been playing on the field I had been so worried." she said and Sena gave a nervous laugh. Mihae turned to her husband.

"Isn't it nice that Sena has gotten all these new friends? First that Monta-boy who comes over sometimes, then those others that Sena told us about and now one of his friends wanted him to sleep over." she said and Shiyuma nodded.

"What's he like, this Hiruma?" he asked Sena, who felt a bit like a deer in the headlights. He tried to think of a way to describe Hiruma that didn't make him sound dangerous.

"Well… He's the team captain and quarterback. He's very smart. It's Hiruma who makes up most of the tactics for the team. He's disciplined and has a bit of a temper." Sena said. That wasn't really lying, he just didn't tell them everything.

"He sounds like a lovely friend. I was interested in where he lives." his mom said. Sena almost giggled, ha had never heard anyone describe Hiruma as lovely. While Sena explained the whereabouts of Hiruma's apartment Mihae's eyebrows slowly rose into her hair.

"Really? Then he must come from a wealthy family. Do you know what his parents work with?" she asked and Sena was puzzled. He had never met Hiruma's parents, nor thought about them.

"No. I have no idea." He answered and tried to imagine what they would be like. To this inner eye he saw two tall blond demons and a shiver went down his spine. It had been surprise when he saw Hiruma naked and realized that the blond hair on his head was dyed.

Sena was woken from his thoughts when Mihae spoke again.

"You should introduce him to us, Sena." She said and Shiyuma got a pained look on his face.

"It would just be embarrassing for Sena. I wouldn't know what to talk about with a rich and talented kind like that Hiruma." he said and Sena's mother rolled her eyes. Sena was thankful that his father had opposed, otherwise ha would have had to do it himself. Sena had a strong suspicion that Hiruma did not fit into his parents' image of a good friend for their son, especially if they knew that Sena had been exploring his sexuality with him.

"Don't be silly, Shiyuma. I'll be nice." Sena's mother said, but her husband had his eyes fixed on their son.

"What is it?" she inquired and turned to look at Sena. Sena's father blushed slightly and suddenly seemed very embarrassed. He scratched the back if his head and cleared his throat.

"Em… Sena, you seem to have a hickey on your neck."


	11. Chapter 11

This week I'm staying with my boyfriend. It's very nice, but I really don't want him to see me writing smut... It's a bit tricky... Well, I hope you like this chapter! I love the reviews!

I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

That night Sena had trouble sleeping. To much had happened since he last laid in his own bed. Now, when the most pressing matter of things between him and Monta was cleared up, Sena's head filled up with the rest.

What about Mamori? He would have to tell her someday, but he feared how it might turn out. In his head Mamori and Hiruma fought a epic and very destructive battle.

He'd been keeping way to many secrets from her. Mamori's image of him steadily got further and further away from the truth as Sena changed. She saw him as her weak and innocent little brother when in reality he was an ace player that went as far as giving the commander from hell a blow job in the clubhouse. Sena felt a small knot in his stomach as he thought of how unfair this was to Mamori. She hadn't done anything to deserve being kept in the dark about everything.

Still, Sena thought it felt nice, changing. This year he had experienced pride for the first time. There had been a lot of firsts for him. The feeling of givings someone else pleasure had turned out to be a extremely pleasant one. He had no intention to stop this change, even if it meant he had to keep a few secrets.

But if that was going to work he had to start keeping his secrets better. It had taken him a lot of explaining to convince his parents that the mark on his neck was not a hickey, but a bruise from a careless accident with a broom. Sena had went up to the bathroom after dinner and but a band aid over the hickey, not wanting to be put in yet another of those situations.

For the next few hours Sena lay awake in his bed, with his mind razing from one recent event to another. It wasn't until he settled to fantasize about Hiruma he finally fell asleep.

The next morning Sena had a hard time waking up. Feeling the need for fresh air he decided to jog to the stadium, where they would play that day.

The air outside was crisp and Sena felt a slight breeze sift through his hair. The leaves had started to take on warmer colors and were softly rustling in the wind. He ran in a light pace through the neighborhood and eventually reached the riverbank. Running atop the grassy slope Sena saw a familiar figure come jogging in from a side street. Calling out to get his attention Sena accelerated into a run and soon were running side by side with the other player.

"Hi Shin. Are you jogging to the stadium too?" he asked and Shin turned his head to look at Sena. He had that stern look like always on his face.

"What has happened with your neck?" he said and Sena sighted. Even now when he had covered it over he had to explain it. He smiled a seemingly carefree smile at Shin.

"Nothing special, I was careless." he said, hoping that the matter could be left at that without further questions asked. Shin had his eyes on the road again.

"You shouldn't be. A accident might deter you from training and matches." Shin said and Sena smiled at how like him it was to always think of training in the first hand.

As they ran Sena thought of how Hiruma had reacted when he had mentioned Shin on the balcony of his apartment. He hadn't really understood what Hiruma had against him. Sneaking a peek at Shin as he ran he was surprised to see that Shin was shamelessly staring at him. They ran staring at each other until Sena reached a hole in the asphalt and tumbled in a heap on the ground. Shin stopped and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Sena nodded as Shin helped him on up on his feet. Shin reached out to touch Sena's thigh, that had a slight scratch.

"See? You shouldn't be careless." he said and Sena felt a bit uncomfortable as his hand lingered a bit to long. A sudden realization hit Sena. This was what Hiruma disliked about Shin! Hiruma thought that the Ojo ace had a thing for him and was jealous. Sena felt a small pride to be able to evoke such feelings from the commander from hell but was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his butt.

"Hii?! Shin, why are you touching me there?" he shrieked and met his eyes with a face that clearly told that he had no idea what he had done wrong.

"There's a rip in your pants." he said and Sena twisted his upper body, confirming that there was indeed a rip going from his right hip to the middle of his butt. Shin had just put a piece of adhesive plaster over it. Sena blushed a bit.

"Oh, thank you." he mumbled and they started running again. Soon they could see the stadium in the distance. When they reached the gates the where they were met by Hiruma that had a large automatic weapon on slung over his shoulder and a stern look on his face. He pierced his his eyes in Shin and barked.

"Get the fuck away from him, he's mine!" as he said this he aimed his gun at Shins face and pulled Sena over with a vice like grip on his arm. Shin made no change in his expression and nodded a goodbye to Sena before leaving. Hiruma stood staring after him with his fangs bared and Sena firmly pressed against his hip, until he heard Sena giggle.

"You know what? I think you're jealous..."


	12. Chapter 12

I had to take a break from this... I had been neglecting my schoolwork and now the deadline got a bit to close for my liking. Hope you haven't forgotten me and this story. But now I'm back! Now I'll be able to update daily for a while again.

This is so much fun. Isn't it nice that nowadays I can sit here in Sweden and update a story that you read from all over the world? Most of you seem to live in the USA. I do most of my updates in the evening, when do you get them?

Here you go! Hope you like it!

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Monta and Sena threw their arms around each other with a laugh and moved back and forth with small dancing steps. They stopped when a large round shadow covered them and looked up in horror at Kurita throwing his large body at them. Sena sidestepped the oncoming doom and watched Monta get crushed in a powerful hug.

"We won!" Kurita said before falling forward when he got kicked in the rear. Sena smiled brightly at Hiruma who emerged from behind the lineman. Hiruma cackled and shot wildly into the air while he scooped Sena up with an arm around his waist.

The commander from hell drove his team of the field, still carrying his running back with one arm. As all the others disappeared into the chancing room Hiruma stuck his nose into Sena's hair and kissed his neck gently. When the click of the door closing was heard all of Hiruma's gentleness suddenly disappeared and Sena felt his back get pressed against the wall of the corridor. Hiruma's warm breath was on his face and Sena blushed.

"Do you remember what I was gonna do after the fucking game?" Hiruma said in a low and menacing voice, holding up Sena at eye level with his feet dangling over the floor. Sena felt himself get a few shades redder and nodded. Hiruma's face split into a fanged smile and he reached out and touched the band aid on Sena's neck.

"Say it." Hiruma said and grazed a white line on Sena's neck with one sharp nail. Sena swallowed and looked down on his chest.

"You were gonna fuck me." Sena said in a low voice, blushing all the way down to his neckline. Hiruma spoke in a low and lust filled growl.

"This is gonna feel great." he said and ground himself against Sena. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud bang from the door to the changing room flying open and Taki jumping out with a loud singsong shout.

"Party time! Seeena-kuun! Hiiiruma-sempai! Come join the paaarty!" he sang as he made some poses before reaching out and swiping Sena out of Hiruma's arms, who was left baffled and empty handed in the corridor.

Sena was carelessly dropped onto a bench in the changing room. In there a cheerful chaos reigned and the team was chatting enthusiastically about where they would go to celebrate their victory. Not even when Hiruma stomped in with an aura of agitation did the mood drop. Sena sent an apologetic smile his way before walking over to his bag to change.

"They had me a bit scared with that tactic, that I admit. But when we took it back, the look on their faces!" Monta broke of his rambling to fall into a monkey-like laugh. Sena had somehow been dragged along with the happy bunch to a cheep restaurant and was now squeezed in between Monta and Hiruma. He hadn't really felt like partying as the sleepless night had started to take its toll on him. He felt his eyelids get heavier and actually paying attention to what his his bustling friends said started to get difficult. He slowly let himself lean against Hiruma who poked his head down close to Sena's ear and whispered.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Clearly he was still agitated about them getting interrupted before. He squeezed Sena with one arm, urging him to stand up with him. Before Sena had any time to react Monta grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him over.

"Sena! We'll show them I'm no monkey! Help me drink this!" He shouted with his arms full of bottles. On the other Side of the table the Ha-Ha brothers sat alert with a long row of bottles before them, trying not to let smug smiles show. Apparently they had provoked Monta into some kind of drinking bet and were now expecting a easy match before raking in the money. Sena rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"I was actually thinking of going home. It has been a long day and I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm dead tired." he said and Monta made a face at him before slapping him hard in the back.

"Aw, come on! Best friends help each other out, right?" he laughed and Sena felt himself smile. Now when things between him and Monta were ok again it might be best to humor him, even if he was tired.

"Well, ok then. But I won't stay long." he said and heard Hiruma groan and throw out a string of curses behind him. Monta wearily looked over at Hiruma before Kuroki shouted out another comment and lit his fighting spirit once more. Gleaming at Sena he shoved one of the bottles at him while making the V-sign with the other hand.

Sena felt the flames of Hiruma's furious aura on his back and avoided taking a peek over his shoulder, afraid of what he might have caused. He took the bottle from Monta's stretched out hand with a lopsided grin and mumbled wisely before bringing it to his lips.

"Getting drunk is scary, you end up dangling from strange places."


	13. Chapter 13

This story just passed by "To Upset Luffy" in both reviews and hits and is now my most popular story. All in about two weeks! Exiting! I have a lot more planned out for later chapters.

We're getting to what I think you have been waiting for. *wink* Let me know what you think!

Here you go!

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

It must have been a dream, standing high up in the evening sky. Sena's feet were resting on thin air with the city mapped out underneath them, like a small glittering model. The edge of the world still had a faint glow of red from the sunset and the houses had started to light up like tiny lanterns. In a daze Sena watched a dog, small as an ant, chase a cat down the street beneath him. What had he been worrying about? When the world was this small all of Sena's troubles suddenly felt trivial and exaggerated. He raised his hand to loosen his collar that was strangely tight around his neck.

"Hiiie?!" Sena screamed in horror when he realized that he was in fact not dreaming but hanging from the railing of Hiruma's balcony, the back of his collar hooked onto one of the bars. Hiruma's head appeared above him with a frown on his face.

"About fucking time you woke up." he said and sent Sena a glare. Sena desperately grabbed hold of the bars behind him, feeling his feet dangle high above the ground. Now when he realized that this was for real he no longer had the courage to look down.

"Ah! Hiruma-san! Help me!" Sena cried and reached out one hand towards Hiruma, who only razed an eyebrow in response.

"No. Not until you fucking promise not to do something like that again. Who gave you the right to decide to come along with them to that fucking celebration?" he spat out and Sena gasped.

"Hiruma! This is dangerous! Help me up!" Sena was starting to panic. Falling from this height wouldn't even leave one bone in his body intact. Hiruma seamed unfazed by the obvious danger.

"Promise." he insisted with a stern look on his face. Sena could hear the sound of fabric tearing from the back of his neck and his whole being was filled with an ice cold feeling of doom.

"I'm sorry! I promise! I swear I'll let you do all the decisions from now!" he said and felt his collar tear lose from the railing and gravity letting him go as he started to fall to his death. Suddenly he felt a sharp tug on his shoulder as Hiruma grabbed hold of him and hoisted him over the railing.

When he was put back on the ground Sena felt his legs betray him and he grabbed hold of Hiruma's shirt to keep himself from collapsing into a heap on the floor. Resting his head against Hiruma's chest Sena heard the sound of a heart with almost the same high pulse as his own. Sena shakily let out his breath as Hiruma laid his arms around him.

"How much did I drink? I don't feel that drunk..." he mumbled into Hiruma's white shirt. Hiruma pulled them down to sit in one of the deck chairs on the balcony, placing Sena in his lap. They both leaned back and Hiruma sighted.

"Almost nothing. As soon as you got that bottle under your nose you fell asleep and it was good that you did. Fuck, I don't know what I might have done if I had to stay there even longer." Hiruma said and Sena shivered at the thought of Hiruma doing something worse than almost letting him drop to his death. They both sat in silence for a while, letting their hearts calm down before Hiruma started to massage Sena's thighs and Sena's heart picked up the pace once again. Hiruma breathed gently into Sena's ear, his foul mood suddenly replaced with something else.

"So, shouldn't we get back to what we were doing before we got interrupted?" he said in a suggestive tone that made Sena blush. Sena turned to face him.

"Didn't I just promise that you'd be the one to make decisions from now on?" he said and even before he had finished his sentence he felt himself get carried into the bedroom by Hiruma, who was cracking into a high and exited laugh.

"Then I decide that you strip, right now!" he said as he threw Sena onto the bed. Sena who had managed to keep his senses together started to slowly button down his uniform, a shy shade of red playing on his cheeks. Hiruma stood by the side of the bed his eyes glued on Sena as the smaller one carefully removed one article of clothing after another. Neatly folding his clothes over the bed frame he completed the order and sat down in only his underwear on the middle of the bed and met Hiruma's eyes.

A faint blush had somehow made its way onto Hiruma's face at the sight of Sena acting so shameless. They looked at each other silently until Hiruma broke into a grin once again and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sena started to feel self conscious as he heard Hiruma shuffle around in the drawers and cabinets of the bathroom, knowing very well what he kept in there.

This was for real. Something Sena had to admit he had been fantasizing about more then he should have, was about to happen for real. Butterflies suddenly invaded Sena's stomach and he lifted his eyes at the sound of Hiruma stepping out of the bathroom.

His smooth and light skin enhanced the shapes of the muscles on his long arms and legs. Sena let his eye travel down his firm abdomen, his exposed navel and followed the thin trail of hair that was interrupted by the waistband of Hiruma's boxers. Something inside his underwear way apparently straining to be let out.

Hiruma crawled onto the bed with a predatory smile and trapped Sena in a cage of his long limbs. Lying on his back with Hiruma on all four above him Sena felt the urge to ask something very important.

"Hiruma... Or rather... Youichi... Would you be my boyfriend?" he said gingerly and Hiruma smiled. Before closing the distance between their lips he answered in a lustful tone.

"I already am."


	14. Chapter 14

I wrote the dirtiest part of this while on the bus home from school... Good thing I have a great poker face.

Ok, this is for adults only! No, I don't care if your adult or not... Just make sure not to read anything you cant handle. I've been reading and/or making up these kinds of stories for as long as I care to remember and it didn't screw me up, right? *Reads what I have written* … It screwed me up.

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

The kiss had started out gently but quickly changed into the frenzied raving of two mouths desperately trying to get as close to each other as possible. Sena soon had his legs wrapped around Hiruma's hips and the others long fingers were frantically exploring every uncovered inch of Sena's body.

When they finally broke for air Sena's hair was in a mess and Hiruma's boxers had slipped halfway down his butt. Sena felt a rush of excitement when he met Hiruma's eyes, that were burning with untamed energy.

"We're really doing this now?" Sena asked, half afraid to think about what he was getting himself into, and Hiruma's face broke into one of his trademark grins.

"Ah? Your not thinking of backing out now, are you? After I've been so nice and waited until after the game?" he replied in a tone that made the questions sound more like jokes. Sena smiled and felt his blush thicken.

"No, of course not..." he whispered and the made a surprised sound when he felt Hiruma's erection poke him through his underwear. Hiruma laid down on his elbows and brought a small object into Sena's line of sight.

"Truthfully speaking, I'm nowhere near a virgin. But I always use a condom." he said and waved the unopened wrapper in Sena's face. Sena waited for him to continue and Hiruma suddenly got a slightly troubled look.

"But with you... I don't want to. I want this to be for real." he said and Sena marveled how unlike Hiruma this was. This couldn't be interpreted as anything else than him asking for permission to leave the condom of and since he entered the room he hadn't uttered even one swear.

Sena suddenly knew that he was very important for Hiruma and a warm feeling swelled in his chest. He plucked the condom from Hiruma's fingers and carelessly threw it on the floor. Hiruma's smile came back with full force and one of his hands snaked its way down Sena's underwear.

"Why don't we jump right in to it then?" he said with a sly smile and soon Sena found himself laying naked beneath him. Hiruma started stroking him in a slow pace, making him fully erect and quite self conscious. Sena felt like shamefully covering his face as Hiruma's eyes roamed over his body but refrained himself from doing so, not wanting to miss any part of this.

His thoughts of embarrassment was swiftly blown away when he felt how Hiruma's erection, now slick with lube, prodded at his entrance. Sena tried to breath out slowly to relax himself but his breath got caught in his throat when he felt his hole being stretched by the tip of Hiruma's penis.

Hiruma gave him a soft kiss and quickened the pace of which he was stroking Sena and Sena managed to open up enough for Hiruma to push the head in. The feeling was tight and painful but Sena could already feel how this could become extremely enjoyable. A thin blush had spread over Hiruma's cheeks and he gasped.

"Fuck! You feel fantastic." he growled and lowered his face to smell Sena's hair.

With small thrusts Hiruma slowly inched himself deeper into Sena. The intrusion was both painful and strangely pleasurable and Sena tried in vain to keep his eyes from watering. One small drop escaped and didn't go unnoticed by Hiruma, who changed his movements to slow ins and outs without moving in any further. Sena moaned and tried to look down to where their bodies joined.

"Is it all in yet?" he asked and Hiruma shook his head before answering between heavy pants.

"No, only about half of it." he said and his strained expression showed that holding back from pushing in the rest of the way was taking all the willpower he had. He closed in on Sena and with a swift stroke of his long tongue he licked the tear of Sena's cheek, before moving down to place another hickey beside the slightly faded one. Sena let a loud gasp escape from his lips when Hiruma sucked on the tender skin and Hiruma took this as a sign that the smaller one had shifted his attention.

Seizing the opportunity he showed himself in the rest of the way, making Sena cry out in pain and surprise. When Sena felt Hiruma's hips hit his bottom an immense pleasure was awoken deep inside him, making his back arc of the red silk sheets. Hiruma let his cock hit that same place repeatedly for a while and Sena sang his prayers with short loud moans.

Hiruma's hands gripped onto the sheet, tearing them on both sides of Sena's head and he increasingly made bigger and darker kiss marks all over Sena's upper body.

Sena tried desperately to grab onto something to take control of this intense passion and moved his hands back and forth between Hiruma's arms, the spiky blond hair and his own face. The feeling of Hiruma filling him up was so overwhelming he almost forgot how to breath. Between sharp breaths Hiruma bared his fangs near Sena's ear and issued another command.

"Use my name. Say it!" he whispered an thrust in even harder which made Sena utter a strangled noise.

"Ah! Hiruma!" When Hiruma groaned and picked up the pace Sena felt himself get closer to climaxing. Sena trembled at the feeling of Hiruma grazing his sharp teeth against his exposed neck and hurriedly pulled Hiruma's face up to his for a deep kiss. They kissed fiercely until Hiruma made a low hum that made the inside of Sena's mouth vibrate and the warm feeling that had been pooling inside his stomach gathered up into one hot spot.

"You- Youichi!" With a cry of pleasure against Hiruma's lips Sena felt himself come onto his stomach. The feeling of Sena contracting around him and the sound of him calling his name brought Hiruma over the edge and he grabbed hold of Sena as he shoot out his seed inside him.

They held onto each other for a moment after climaxing, two hands in spiky blond hair and two on softly shaped hips. Sena could feel how a trail of warm liquid ran down his stomach and pooled in his navel. Hiruma gave Sena a kiss that surprised him with its gentleness before pulling out and throwing his body on the bed.

Sena rolled over to rest his head on Hiruma's shoulder and felt one tired long arm circle his waist. They both felt pleasantly drowsy and just as Sena was about to fall asleep a loud chime was heard.

"Oh... It must be mom. She said she'd call to check on me." Sena said, his voice heavy with sleep, and got up to pull his phone out of his trouser pocket. Hiruma had put one arm behind his head and lazily watched Sena's exposed behind from his spot on the bed.

"Then pick it up. It'll be much easier if she doesn't fucking ground you." he said and Sena flipped open the phone an cleared his throat before answering. On the other end was indeed his mother and she sounded quite concerned.

"Sena? Where are you? You haven't been pushed around again have you? You really shouldn't be with people that only try to get on top of you."


	15. Chapter 15

The last chapter was quite long. In contrast this one will be very short.

It seems I stand before a few weeks of frantic work at school. I really hope I can keep writing anyway, but I don't know. Therefore there might be a few days I don't update... But I really want to...

Short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway.

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"It's all right mom... I'm with Hiruma-san." Sena said and gently touched one of the new hickeys, feeling a bit guilty for keeping things from his mother. He was all right now but not long ago he had been very close to falling to his death, there was no doubt that Sena was walking down a dangerous road. But the feeling of getting closer to Hiruma, dangerous as it was, felt far to intriguing to back out. Therefore he kept up the charade for his mother.

"Oh? How nice. Is it alright with his parents that you stay over tonight again?" Mihae responded with a cheerful voice at hearing Hiruma's name. Apparently she had a positive picture of the quarterback in her mind. Sena didn't want to think about what her reaction would be if she met him for real.

"His parents? They don't seem to be home tonight..." he answered and sent a glance over his shoulder towards Hiruma who had pulled the cover over his midsection and laid with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Really? Maybe they're on a business trip... I wonder if they... But Sena, its getting late. I'm sure you were just going to bed. I'll call again tomorrow! Take care. Sweet dreams!" she said and Sena gave his goodbye before ending the call and slipping the phone back into his pocket. Hiruma had opened his eyes to watch Sena through the last part of the phone call and raised one hand in a lazy gesture.

"Come here." he said and lifted the cover to allow Sena to slip in beside him, who settled into a comfortable position with his head resting on Hiruma's arm. As they both felt their bodies go heavy when sleep approached Hiruma put one hand on top of Sena's slightly wet stomach.

"Did you get in trouble?" he said, his voice unguarded as he closed his eyes again. Sena let out a soft chuckle.

"No. Quite the opposite. My parents seems to have gotten the impression that you're the most well behaved person in the whole world." he said softly and felt Hiruma pull him closer. A sharp nose stuck into Sena's hair and he felt how Hiruma's lips formed a smile against his head.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll fucking adore me once they get to meet me." he said with a voice that dripped with irony and Sena could feel the smile disappear from Hiruma's lips. Sena felt bad for Hiruma understanding that he had rarely been able to give a nice first impression with the way he usually acted. Until now Sena had always thought that it did not concern him. Turning around in Hiruma's arms he locked eyes with him and reached up to stroke a few strands of blond hair out of his face.

"It doesn't really matter what they'll think... because... I like you."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Another chapter coming you way! Wohooo! Morning madness! No... Not that much madness...

Enjoy.

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Sena happily spread butter over a warm and crisp piece of toast while Hiruma sipped on a cup of coffee. The quarterback had an expression of deep thought on his face and blinked when Sena asked if he could to pass him the marmalade. Sena suddenly had Hiruma's sharp eyes directed at him and he felt a little like a frog on the dissecting table. When Sena shot him an wondering look Hiruma slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Is your ass alright?" he bluntly asked and Sena's cheeks reddened a bit. Letting his eyes drop to his half finished sandwich he scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed about speaking out loud about this subject.

"Yeah, a lot better then I thought it would be. I don't have any trouble walking..." he said with cheeks to match the raspberry marmalade sandwich he now brought to up to his mouth. He had been about to mention how he was surprised about it as Hiruma was quite well endowed but felt it would be too embarrassing to say to his face. When he looked up again Hiruma had on a face-splitting smile.

"Great! Then today we'll go on our first fucking date!" he burst out and gulped down the last of his coffee before marching out of the kitchen. Sena silently watched the door Hiruma had disappeared through for a moment before a soft smile crept onto his lips.

When Sena had finished his breakfast he went after Hiruma into the bedroom, finding him standing at the far end of the room inspecting the weapons on the wall. He had put on a pair of dark green slacks and a black shirt that was still hanging unbuttoned from his shoulders. Nodding a bit to himself he took down four of the more menacing looking weapons and skillfully hid them under his clothing. Sena felt like he was watching a magician's show, even though he tried to follow Hiruma's movements without blinking the weapons managed to disappear without a trace before his eyes.

"How do you do that?" Sena said with a dumbfounded expression and Hiruma sent a smile his way.

"Its all about practice and dexterity." he said and held out a derringer in front of Sena's face before swiftly flipping his hand, making it disappear. Sena gasped and got a confused look on his face which made Hiruma smile even wider.

"Look here." he said and lifted the cuff on his sleeve to reveal that the small weapon had been safely tucked into a leather holster that was strapped around his lower arm. Sena felt like a turtle in a field of rabbits, not even close to understanding what had just happened right in front of him. Hiruma waltzed into the bathroom while buttoning up his shirt and Sena shook himself out of his confusion and followed after him.

Sena was handed an unused toothbrush as he entered the shining white room. While whey stood by each other brushing their teeth Sena marveled at how big the height difference between them were. Hiruma was over two heads longer then Sena and they both had slightly disheveled hair form the night before. Sena smiled to himself thinking about how they were now really a couple. Another thought appeared in his head and raised his head to face Hiruma in the mirror.

"Can I stay here tonight too? My parents went to an onsen." he said and Hiruma got a surprised look on his face before smiling and pulling Sena into a one armed hug.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise. I'll make sure to take advantage of that." he said and laughed before washing out his mouth and leaving Sena alone in the bathroom. Sena watched the toothbrush he left behind that was severely disheveled and almost looked like it had been run though a shredder. He reflected over how Hiruma's teeth could look like they did for a while, but did not reach any answers.

Finishing up in the bathroom he straightened out his clothing and joined Hiruma who waited for him by the front door, that had somehow been replaced since Sena had been there before. When you have contacts and slaves like the commander from hell destroying your own apartment apparently isn't a problem. Pulling on his shoes Sena sent Hiruma another question.

"Do you really need all of those weapons with you? I mean, were not going somewhere dangerous, are we?" he asked and felt a bit nervous about letting Hiruma have full control of where they went. Hiruma pulled down close, almost letting their noses touch with one of his trademark scheming smiles on his face.

"Oh, you'll have the time of your life."


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't have access to English spell check today. I'm posting it like this now, but I'll change it when I get the chance to spell check it. (Now I've done that. God, my spelling is horrible!)

Here comes another chapter! Enjoy!

I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Following Hiruma into the elevator Sena noticed Hiruma had on a pair of black boots that he did not recognize. They were nothing like the ones Kid would wear but looked rather futuristic with black leather adorned with curved seams and big buckles on the sides. Sena noted that they probably had some kind if protection sewn into them as they looked rather thick and stiff.

"What kind of boots are those, Hiruma? I've never seen them before." he asked as Hiruma pushed the button at the bottom of the panel. The question made Hiruma smile his evil smile again and he reached out to ruffle Sena's hair.

"You'll know as soon as we get down. I have a pair for you too." he said and Sena frowned as he tried to figure out what you'd need that kind of boots for. In a short moment the elevator reached the lowest level and the doors slid open with a sharp ting.

What met Sena's eyes was a wide and dark space with large concrete columns stretching from the floor all the way to the high ceiling. For a moment Sena almost thought that he had been taken down into some kind of dungeon, but when Hiruma turned a switch on the wall and flooded the place with white light it revealed itself as a very spacy garage. To Sena's left there was a long row of fancy sports cars that all looked more expensive then any car Sena had ever seen before. He slowly stepped closer to a shining red jaguar and marveled at its elaborate interior design. Reflected in the gleaming metal he could see Hiruma walking up behind him and grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"That one's not one of mine. We'll take this one out today." he said and lifted Sena straight up by his shoulders and putting him down in front of another vehicle. This too was red and looked very powerful, but it was no sports car.

"A motorcycle? But isn't that dangerous?" Sena said and tried not to imagine how bad this could end, but Hiruma hooked his arm around Sena's neck and laughed.

"Of course it is! Especially when I'm the fucking driver! But you'll be fine, I have protection for you too." he said, effectively scaring the shit out of Sena before walking over to a large metal cabinet and pulled out a heap of bulky leather clothes. Hiruma picked up one of the items, a white jacket, and held it out in front of Sena.

"Looks about the right size, it was fucking tiresome finding measurements for the length of your arms. It will look good on you." he said and tossed the jacket into Sena's arms, who blushed thoroughly at the realization that Hiruma had actually been planning this date far ahead, going as far as buying Sena his own getup. Watching silently as Hiruma sorted out a few more items for Sena and a black set for himself Sena smiled at his boyfriend.

"Wasn't it expensive? I'll try to pay you back for it." he said, not wanting to be owing Hiruma money. Hearing Sena say that Hiruma stopped what he was doing and loomed over Sena.

"Does it look like I am fucking short of money? Take it, it's a gift." he growled and Sena hugged the jacket to his chest. This was the first time Sena had seen Hiruma give something away for free.

I didn't take Hiruma long to get into his black getup and soon he stood by the bike watching Sena struggle with his back protector. Shaking his head with a low chuckle he went over to help his running back adjust the straps over his chest. After a while they stood in front of each other, Hiruma In black and Sena in white with green shoulders. Hiruma bent down for a kiss before turning around and sitting down confidently on the bike. For the first time Sena saw that he had a large red devilbat embroidered on his back.

"Come on! Get on the bike, shrimp!" Hiruma barked before pulling on his helmet and Sena suddenly felt like this might be the last time he would be intact enough to stand on his own legs. What had he gotten himself into? For a moment he just stared at Hiruma sitting on the large piece of machinery running the engine restlessly before his eyes found the devilbat once again.

Hiruma would never do anything that would hurt their football playing, winning was everything to him. Sena suddenly felt confident that Hiruma would never do anything that would really risk hurting him and climbed up behind Hiruma, who let lose a high cackle.

Hiruma handed Sena a helmet and told instructed him about how to put it on properly. Sena smiled at how this helmet seemed to have been ordered especially for him, as it had a green eye shield.

Hiruma told Sena to hold tight around his waist and as soon as Sena's arms found their way around him he let lose the power brimming inside the large engine. In full speed they burst out of the garage and into the street, Sena holding on to Hiruma's midsection like his life depended on it. After a minute of violent sheering around the corners of the expensive residential area Hiruma pulled out on the highway and Sena finally dared to loosen his grip enough to look around. Now when the road was straight the high speed did not feel as hazardous anymore.

After a while of driving Sena could feel his heart calm down and Hiruma pulled of the highway onto a road sided with high trees. Their red crowns were blazing in the morning sun, sifting the light into a grid over the road. Sena could feel the wind whipping around him and Hiruma and suddenly felt a strange joy light up inside him. He hugged his boyfriend a bit tighter as he whispered to himself.

"This feels a lot like running."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey y'all! It's been a while! This is one hell of a project we're working on in school. I'm lead designer for the game we're making, so I have a lot to do. Every time I have enough time I try to write on this, but as you see that's not as often as on the course before.

On with the date! Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Hiruma drove further of from the city and soon Sena found himself on a mountain slope that was covered in red autumn leafs. Sitting behind Hiruma on his gleaming motorcycle and feeling the air rush past him Sena had a strong feeling of freedom. The rustling foliage along the road flashed in high speed while Sena carefully straightened himself to be able to see over Hiruma's shoulder. The wind howled around his helmet that no longer had the protection of Hiruma's back in front of it and Sena's gasp went unheard.

Before him a spectacular landscape unfolded as they passed over a ridge into a valley that had managed to maintain unspoiled from human hands. It was a sea of fiery autumn leafs moving in the wind like calm waves. In the middle of all the blazing red a calm lake gleamed like blue jade in the sunlight. Somehow this place managed to look like both heavens calm oasis and the blazing inferno of hell at the same time. Sena was mesmerized by the sight and almost loosened his grip around Hiruma, but was given a sharp reminder when Hiruma picked up the speed again. Clinging onto his boyfriend Sena felt his heart pound in his chest once again.

When they reached a viewpoint on a cliff over the lake Hiruma pulled the bike to a halt and energetically swung his legs of it while pulling of his helmet. Turning to Sena he flipped up the green eye shield with a large grin on his face. Sena had to blink a few times when the colors of the trees finally came to their full glory, no longer dulled by the green veil. Before him stood the devil, surrounded by the fires of hell and all he could think of was that it must have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was no mistaking it now, Sena had fallen for Hiruma.

"Did you like it?" came eagerly from the blond young man and Sena pulled of his helmet. Hiruma was brimming with energy, apparently a fast motorcycle drive did not only make Sena exited. Sena sent back a smile with matching spirit and nodded vigorously.

"It was great! The wind and the speed, it was such a rush!" he said unaware that he had gone quite far from the Sena who was mortally afraid of anything that could cause him physical pain. Hiruma laughed loudly and started to pull of his black biker gear. Following his lead Sena too started to strip down to his usual clothing.

While he tied his shoes, sitting on a nearby rock, Hiruma stuffed all of their gear into a large bag which he locked onto the bike. Sena looked out over the lake and Hiruma walked up to him, now only dressed in his black shirt, green slacks and a pair of his usual shoes. Sena thought that Hiruma's clothes were a bit to nice for a trip into nature, but on the other hand he had newer seen him in anything that would count as proper outback clothing. Looking down on his own clothes he felt a bit sloppy in comparison. He still had his uniform on that he had jogged to the game in, which still had a big tear in it with a piece of Shin's tape holding it together.

Hiruma stood beside him watching the trees and water move in the soft breeze. Sena stood up beside him.

"What a beautiful place. I didn't know these kinds of places still existed." Sena said and Hiruma got a stern look on his face.

"It's a national park. Otherwise I'm sure they would have fucking leveled it to the ground." he said and bent down to steal a kiss from Sena who willingly gave it to him. Their lips danced for a while, but just as Hiruma's tongue sneaked it's way into Sena's mouth he seamed to change his mind and pulled away. Sena looked into Hiruma's eyes that had a dangerous and mischievous gleam in them. In one rapid movement Hiruma picked Sena up by his shirt and hurled him over the edge of the clip with a loud shout.

"Yaha! Take a fucking swim!" he yelled before jumping after his boyfriend who just broke the water surface of the lake in a big splash of water. Sena trod water like a small dog, coughing and blinking in utter chock of what just happened. Suddenly he was drenched in the cold spray of Hiruma hitting the surface. Sena started swimming towards the shore, desperately wanting to get out of the cold water, but was caught by Hiruma who were laughing like a child. Somehow he was tricked into staying with Hiruma in the water and soon they were both laughing and splashing water at each other.

After a long while of playing in the water the both threw themselves panting onto the grassy shore. When he got the air back into his lungs Sena spoke while pulling a piece of seaweed out of his hair.

"That was probably the most childish thing you could have done. How are we gonna get dry again?" he said with a exhausted but bright smile. Hiruma snickered to himself before rolling on top of Sena letting his blond hair drip cold drops into Sena's brown locks. He brushed his lips against Sena's seductively before whispering into his ear.

"I don't know... Body heat, maybe?"


	19. Chapter 19

Hello... Hello? Anyone still here?

I hope I haven't lost all of you lovely readers and reviewers with this horrible break from my updating... I'm just horribly busy right now. I seriously haven´t slept more then 6 hours any night in the last two weeks, but I'm starting to see the end of it now so please stay with me. When summer comes I'll have a lot more time on my hands. This story isn't over by far, I have a lot planned. I like when Hiruma gets to scare the shit out of people... Some scary Hiruma will be in the upcoming chapters.

The date continues. Please enjoy.

I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Hiruma's bold words made Sena blush and a small moan escaped from his lips when Hiruma's long tongue stroked the back of his ear. When he felt the wet muscle move down to his lips he giggled and made an attempt to push Hiruma away.

"Cut it out! It tickles." Sena said but Hiruma ignored him and easily pushed himself back close to Sena's neck. Hiruma made low and content noises while he leisurely licked and nipped on the tender skin on Sena's neck and collarbones, making Sena blush harder.

"You are mine now. I can do what I want with you." Hiruma mumbled and Sena sent him a glare. He had never been a person of great pride, but still he did not want Hiruma to think he could use him however he pleased. Once again he tried to push Hiruma away, this time with a bit more sincerity.

"I said cut it out!" he yelled but felt that his struggle was restricted by his wet clothes that clung around his body like a thick wet cloak. Hiruma fixed his eyes on him and Sena felt that old feeling of fear for the commander from hell return slightly. Sena's heart picked up its pace when Hiruma narrowed his eyes at him and carefully rested his sharp nails against the side of Sena's face.

"Kiss me, fucking shrimp." Hiruma commanded in a stern tone and Sena felt his body betray him as his arousal stirred by being so firmly directed by his lover. It was in lust-mixed fear he reached up to press his lips softly against Hiruma's, who immediately took control of the kiss and forcefully slipped his tongue into Sena's mouth. Sena felt a rush of ecstasy and needily grabbed hold of Hiruma's wet collar to pull him closer. He felt the weight of Hiruma's body push him down into the grass and tried his best to keep up with the pace at which Hiruma explored the inside of his mouth. His and Hiruma's tongue danced pressed closely together until Hiruma licked the roof of Sena's mouth and sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

Eventually they had to break for air and Sena hurried to get down enough oxygen before the next kiss, but to his surprise Hiruma backed of to rise to his feet. Standing over him he cast a devilish shadow across Sena, who was staring into the glowing shards that were Hiruma's eyes.

"I make the decisions, remember? Then don't fucking defy me." Hiruma said with his face-splitting grin of complete malice and Sena felt nervousness fill his chest. But for a moment Sena could see a small hint of something else in Hiruma's eyes, something warmer, and he smiled and nodded up at him.

Hiruma reached out to help Sena up from the ground, suddenly back in a calmer mode. Brushing their clothes clean from grass Hiruma spoke once again.

"We should head back to the bike now. It's almost time for lunch." he said and Sena agreed, suddenly feeling how hungry he really was.

As they made their way back along the edge of the forest the sun rose in the sky and bathed them in warming light. They walked in a slow stroll, letting the sun dry their clothes. After a while Hiruma threw his arm around Sena's shoulders and halted him to point out a squirrel on the path ahead. They stood completely still for a while, watching as it struggled to open a small nut. Until the wind hit them in their backs, letting it catch their scent before scampering into the woods. Sena stared after it with a wide smile.

"How cute! Did you see how much it struggled with that tiny nut?" he said with a chuckle and Hiruma grinned while pulling them back into a comfortable stroll.

"Yeah, it looked just like you when you study." he said with is eyes resting somewhere in the distance. The comparison made Sena blush.

"Not everyone is naturally talented in every subject..." he said while scratching the back of his head. Hiruma turned his head to face Sena.

"No need to be ashamed of that, its cute. Besides I could help you if you'd want me to." he said and Sena stared blankly at him while slowly trying to register what Hiruma meant by this unlikely statement. Lately Hiruma had been saying a lot of things that was very unlike him. After a long while of hard thinking on Sena's side and a growing concern if his new boyfriend had broken already on Hiruma's, Sena finally concluded that Hiruma must have meant just what he said, unlikely as it may be. The smaller one sent Hiruma a warm smile.

"Thanks, that would really be a big help." he said just as they reached the top of the cliff where the bikes where parked. Hiruma lifted Sena up and put him on the back of the bike before leaning in and letting his sharp nose touch Sena's small one.

"Well, I wont do it for free..."


	20. Chapter 20

Finally school has ended for summer! Now I just have work and will have time to write on this story again. Ah, how nice to have the time to sleep again. I really hope I haven t lost all readers and reviewers in his time, that would be a real shame. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. Please let me hear what you think of this chapter too. There's a lot left to write about!

Also, I feel like I missed the chance to say this, but better late then never. About the hits on this story: "It's over nine thousand!"

Now, let's have a power struggle! Enjoy!

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Sena gazed out the window of the small roadside restaurant. Just outside stood the red motorcycle gleaming in the autumn light. He chuckled thinking back to the chaotic lunch he just had. The once cocky waiter was now laying in a fetal position behind the counter and little bits and pieces of the gypsum ceiling where falling down from the places that had been perforated by Hiruma's bullets. Even now when the devilish young man had disappeared into the restroom all eyes in the restaurant were warily looking at the corner-table where Sena was sitting, sipping on his soda. The mood was very tense and most of the people in the restaurant were either biting their nails, wiping sweat from their foreheads or lying unconscious on the floor.

Sena was a bit surprised over how little this violent tumult had affected him. A little proud of himself he thought that maybe he was starting to keep up with Hiruma's pace. At some point he had started to get a sense of when Hiruma would have his violent outbursts and when they didn't surprise him they didn't rattle Sena nearly as much. Still, more then one time in just a couple days Hiruma had scared Sena senseless. Sena shivered at the thought of the incident on the balcony the night before. Fingering the band-aid on his neck he still had to admit it was an improvement from last semester. At that time Sena had been to scared to speak or even move most of the times Hiruma was near. Now he was his boyfriend.

When Hiruma kicked open the door from the restroom the entire restaurant made a simultaneous gasp. He stomped over to the corner-table, muttering about "shitty service" and "fucking homophobic waiters". As he sat down Sena greeted him with a radiant smile and Hiruma fell silent. Ruffling Sena's hair he let out a sigh, smiling sightly before leaning back and resting his arms behind his head.

"Well, this didn't turn out the way I planned... Fuck this, what do you wanna do next?" he asked Sena who got a faint blush for a second before answering.

"I guess we would go for another ride... or maybe go to the movies." he said and Hiruma looked at him with a smirk, raising one eyebrow.

"Hmm? And why did you blush while saying that? I think there was a third alternative that you didn't mention." he said while effectively trapping Sena in the corner of the couch with one of his long arms. In the close proximity of his boyfriend Sena's cheeks betrayed him and turned bright red. The smaller ones shy face made Hiruma chuckle.

"You're a fucking two-face, you know that? One second acting all shy and bashful and the next you're moaning shamelessly. Hey fucking shrimp, you know what we'll do?" he said in a low voice and stood up while throwing the bag with their gear over his shoulder. Sena shook his head and wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing up. He was stopped in mid-rising by Hiruma shamelessly shouting for all of the restaurant to hear.

"We'll fuck at your house! Yaha! Let's get going." he said while pulling Sena towards the door. Sena's face was bright red as his eyes were caught by a waitress standing frozen behind the counter with their bill in a tight clasp. He sent her a apologetic smile before Hiruma threw the door open and something outside caught Sena's attention.

"Hiie!" Sena made a surprised yell and pulled Hiruma back into the restaurant before anyone of the three young men that had gathered around the motorcycle noticed them. Hiruma turned to him with a annoyed face, demanding an explanation.

"Didn't you see the Huh-huh brothers outside, Hiruma? We can't go out there like this, they ll recognize us!" Sena said in a hurried whisper with a tight hold on Hiruma's black shirt.

"So what?" Hiruma said and Sena made a whining sound.

"They'll see all the hickeys and know what we've been doing!" he said. Sena pulled at Hiruma's arm, his eyes pleading him to step away from the door. Hiruma glanced out at the three teenagers staring at his motorcycle. The sight of Jumonji made him scowl in annoyance.

"Fucking good. That will keep that blond shithead away from you." he said and started to open the door once again. Sena felt panic rise in his chest.

"No, stop it! It'll be really embarrassing! I don't want them to find out like this." he said in a hushed voice and tried in vain to pull Hiruma back into the restaurant.

"Didn't you promise to let me make the decisions?" Hiruma whispered back with a sharp voice, not moving from his spot just outside the door despite Sena's effort to drag him back in. Sena let go of him and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Ok, you decide. But if you let them know like this I wont have sex with you for at least a month." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. For about half a minute they stood staring at each other. Finally Hiruma came to the conclusion that Sena was serious with his threat and stepped back in, closing the door behind himself.

"Fuck... Ok, you win."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter number 21 in a fanfic of Eyeshield 21!

Last chapter I said 'd have time to write, and I had, but just to spite me nature resided to send a thunderstorm and take out my internet. No internet, excellent weather, the computer stood abandoned. My excuses, but I regret nothing. Today the chapter is a bit longer though.

Ok, so where were we? Sena and Hiruma can't step out of the restaurant because the huh huh-brothers are just outside. Enjoy!

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

With their backs pressed against the glass door of the small restaurant the unlikely couple argued vividly in hushed voices. Hiruma presented one solution after another, but was constantly turned down by Sena who deemed his ideas either to dangerous or to violent. The already tense atmosphere worsened to a point where all the other residents of the room felt it like a piano wire on their throats. Even though they tried not to watch the private discussion it was very obvious they all did, as every time Hiruma's hands made a move towards one of his guns they either hid or went completely rigid with fear.

When Hiruma suggested that they should climb up on the roof and attack the huh huh-brothers from above with scalding water Sena felt panic rise in his chest. In his mind only two routes remained for this situation. Either they wouldn't find a solution in time and their secret would be exposed or Hiruma would snap and go berserk on the three linemen and possibly on Sena too. Right now it looked like they where heading down the second route.

Hiruma gritted his teeth while furiously glowering out the window for the third time in half a minute. Sena sighted and lent his head on Hiruma's chest, grabbing hold of his sleeves to prevent him from storming out. He could hear Hiruma's heart drumming at an insane rate.

"Please calm down... Can't we just sneak out through the bathroom window or something? We'll just wait until they leave." Sena said and made an attempt to move to the back of the restaurant, but was stopped immediately by Hiruma shoving the white helmet over his head. Through the green eyeshield he could see Hiruma hastily putting his biking gear on.

"There's no time for that, shrimp. They're heading this way now." he said and threw Sena's back protector in his face. Sena felt a rush of panic and a hint of hope at the same time.

"That's clever! They wont recognize us in these!" he said and rushed to put on the rest of his gear. Hiruma finished in no time but Sena had a lot of trouble getting it all on right. With the pressure of the trio outside getting closer and closer his fingers seemed to go numb. When he saw them just steps away from the entrance Sena knew the race was lost.

He gave a surprised yell when he felt the hands of both Hiruma and a courageous waitress on him, helping him on with his gear. Just as the glass doors flew open the waitress stepped away and Hiruma snapped shut the buckle on Sena's neck, hiding the hickeys.

For a moment everyone was silent. Jumonji passed by them, heading towards the counter and Togano followed after him. Kuroki on the other hand had stopped close to the entrance after noticing the Sena and Hiruma. He was now lazily browsing through a rack of tourist brochures while sneaking glances at them every now and then.

Sena felt cold sweat run down the back of his neck. In an attempt to act natural he thanked the waitress who had helped him on with his pants. She smiled almost naturally and handed Sena the bill, that was now wrinkled and slightly damp. He smoothed it out while Hiruma handed her a handful a handful of cash over Sena's shoulder. When Hiruma opened the door and Sena could feel the cool autumn air on his still ungloved hands they were halted by the voice of Kuroki.

"Hey! Is that red bike out there yours?" he said. The couple tuned in union to see him standing right behind them with an very interested look on his face. Hiruma nodded to answer him before heading out the door, but once again they were stopped by Kuroki's questions.

"It's a real beauty. I've never seen a Ducati for real before. How big is the engine? How fast does it go?" Kuroki was apparently unaware that his questions were not welcome. By now Togano had joined him and were looking back an forth between Hiruma and the bike that was visible through the glass doors. After a while of blabbering, during which Hiruma and Sena kept silent so that their voices would not give them away, Togano and Kuroki passed by them through the door towards the red vehicle.

As they walked up to the two of them crouching down to inspect the gleaming exhaust pipes Sena noticed Hiruma's hands clenching tightly. Apparently the quarterback did not appreciate the attention he and his ride were given. Still, Sena thought this went unexpectedly well. If they just refrained from talking the huh huh-brothers probably wouldn't notice who they where. Smiling behind his veil he raised his hand to stroke Hiruma's arm. Looking down at him Hiruma gestured towards his lower arm where Sena had seen him hide a derringer earlier that day. Understanding the meaning of this as either "Should I shoot them?" or "Should I shoot you?" Sena shook his head, frightened of what Hiruma might do.

As Hiruma mounted the motorcycle Jumonji walked up to them, not looking that interested by the red vehicle. His eyes were on Sena, sometimes warily shifting over to Hiruma. He looked a bit troubled, Sena thought. Jumonji has probably caught up that the attention his two friends was giving the Dukati was unwanted.

Togano was bending over Hiruma's arm, dangerously close to the small gun under his sleeve, to gape at the speed indicator. When he noticed Jumonji he stood up and threw an arm around his shoulder, sighing in envy over the expensive motorcycle.

"Even if one would make a hit manga in Jump it would still be hard to afford one of these." he said and Kuroki peeked up from where he had been sticking his fingers into the cooling system.

"You don't suppose we could get to ride it?" he said excitedly to Hiruma. Kuroki did not seem to notice from his crouched position in front of the bike but Sena saw how Hiruma turned the ignition slowly and silently moved his hand over to the gas regulator. In Sena's mind a image of Hiruma running Kuroki over flashed for a second and he nervously grabbed hold of Hiruma's wrist.

"I think we're disturbing them, guys. Lets leave them alone." said Jumonji while pulling Kuroki out of the way for the heavy vehicle with his eyes on Hiruma's hand. Togano made a surprised sound and pointed towards Sena and Hiruma.

"Ah! You're on a date? Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt." he said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sena bowed slightly to them in thanks for understanding before making an attempt to get on the motorcycle. In a flash Jumonji was there to help. Kuroki snickered from his spot on the ground.

"Yeah, help that lady up. Jumonji, always the gentleman." he said and Togano joined his snickering.

When Sena wrapped his arms around Hiruma's waist Jumonji leaned in close to the white helmet. Over the roar of the engine it was only Sena who could hear what he said.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get out of this mess, Sena."


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everybody! Hope you all remember this story. Now everything is back in the normal routines, school and work and all. I'm working almost every day until the election the 19th, so dont expect to much before then. It feels good to write again.

Remember where we were? The whole affair with the Huh-Huh brothers outside the restaurant? Ok? Enjoy!

I don't own Eyeshield 21!

* * *

Hiruma was not meant to hold back any irritation or anger, this was what Sena thought as they raced down the mountain, leaving a long cloud of dust behind them. As soon as they has come out of sight of the Huh-huh brothers Hiruma had let out a loud scream and released the full power of the engine. While gearing violently at every time rode turn the devil and his bike increased their speed until the whipping air around them screamed so loud that Sena thought his eardrums might pop.

Clinging desperately to Hiruma Sena felt his abdominal muscles through the black leather. The fitful contractions made Sena wonder if Hiruma was laughing. Sena hid his face against Hiruma's back as they broke one traffic law after another. For a short moment they were driving down the wrong direction on a motorway, forcing other vehicles to gear out of their way and Sena tried to swallow down the fear that he was dating a madman.

After a while of pressing his eyeshield against the devilbat on Hiruma's back Sena could hear a strange screeching sound coming from inside the red metal underneath him. Understanding the dangers of motor failure while driving at maximum speed on top of the railing of a bridge, as Hiruma was now doing, Sena pulled at his arm to try to bring the sound to Hiruma's attention. Unfortunately Hiruma had little understanding of what Sena meant and instead of slowing down he made a left turn out into the open air.

Sena felt gravity let go of him. On top of 250 kg of roaring metal he and Hiruma were floating while the the ground came rushing against them. Sena was screaming, there was no reason to save his voice now when the rest of him would be turned to mush. At some point he noticed that he had lost his grip around Hiruma's waist. Bringing his hands up to cover his eyes he began floating away from Hiruma and the motorcycle. Realizing his mistake he reached for Hiruma, but it was too late. He was going to die. On the motorcycle he might have a small chance of survival but like this there was only one outcome. With only half a second left until the impact he could see Hiruma turning his head to look at him. Then gravity came back full force.

No broken bones, no mush, not even a real impact. Sena had been jerked to a stop half an arm length above the ground just as the metal monster beside him had crashed into the asphalt. With the pain of a whiplash in his neck he was hanging above the road that rushed by below him, Hiruma's arm securely around his waist.

Hiruma drove with one hand and with Sena on his hip for a couple of blocks before he braked violently, making two long black skid marks in the asphalt and filling the air with the smell of burned rubber. As they came to a stop he let go of Sena who fell down on all fours, his whole body shaking. Before staring any efforts to get up on his feet again he looked up at Hiruma, who was now taking his helmet of while leaning against the motorcycle. From inside the red metal shell thin trails of smoke reached for the sky and every now and then a strange metallic sound could be heard.

"Ah, what a fucking thrill! Letting myself loose always helps my mood." he said with an excited smile, but remembering why his mod had been bad in the first place his expression shifted to one of irritation.

"Those fucking Huh-Huh brothers... Fucking shit-heads! God damn it, they're so fucking annoying! They should learn to keep their filthy hands of what's mine!" he shouted, throwing his helmet into the ground. Sena was just about to point out that the brothers didn't know that the bike was Hiruma's, as they had concealed their identities to them, but got interupted by yet another shout.

"Especially that fucking crap-faced Jumonji!" To punctuate this Hiruma made a swift turn and with a forceful kick crashed the big red vehicle into the ground. The sound of it rang through the streets of the neighbourhood and echoed down until it was completely silent. Sena sat on the ground looking up at Hiruma's back and Hiruma stood deflated, with his arms hanging limply at his sides, staring down at the big pile of scrap metal he had created.

Everything was static for a while. Every process in Hiruma's body had slowed down to an absolute minimum. Every breath indiscernible and every muscle on strike. The only movement seen was the two boys ruffled hair swaying gently in the autumn wind.

When several minutes had past a faint curve started to show on the smaller ones lips. It soon broke into a bright smile. Hiruma might be mad, but he was at least human, no doubt about it. Deciding that it was time to break his boyfriend out of the daze he was stuck in Sena called his name. Very slowly Hiruma turned to face him. As their eyes met Sena sent him a wink, feeling braver than he had done in quite a while.

"Cheer up Hiruma. Would it feel better if we had sex again?"


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, remember me? It's been so long. Things have changed, I've got my bachelors degree now and live with my boyfriend (now fiance), and all is well. But I have a lot to do, so this is not really the prime conditions for writing, but what the hell. I'll let you know that I've never considered not finishing this, I've just not got the time to write. There are good ideas that can't be thrown away.

Since it been so long I recommend rereading the previous chapter to get back into the story before reading this.

And before we begin, I've drawn you something to apologize for the long wait. As far as I'm concerned I'm much better at drawing than writing, let's see what you say. Please check it out on my Deviantart page. I've tried about five times now, but FFn keeps removing parts of the links I post, so please go to Deviantart and search for OnlyAifos (that's me), its the "Hiruma and Sena"-pic.

OK, on with the story, enjoy!

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

"So... This is where I live... My room is on the second floor." Sena said softly while closing the door behind him and gently dropping the white helmet to the floor.

"I know." came the imitate response and Sena smiled weakly while leaning his back against the door. Of course he knew, he had driven there without any help and knowing all and everything about the people around him seemed like a second nature to Hiruma. Sena watched silently as Hiruma hastily took of his biker gear. A piercing glance over his shoulder as he kicked of the black boots awoke Sena from his trance and small hands started working on the buckles of the white leather get-up. It didn't take long before another pair of hands joined in.

While Sena was struggling with his back protector he felt how long slim fingers slid down the hem of his pants, stroking his hips. Sena was slowly pressed up against the door as Hiruma buried his face in Sena's crown of brown locks. Slow hot breaths sifted through his hair, surprising Sena with the stillness they induced. He let his back protector go and instead snaked his arms around Hiruma, stroking his back and kissing him just below his Adam's apple. Apparently Hiruma swallowed, because the Adam's apple moved to nudge Sena on the tip of his nose and suddenly he felt Hiruma's nails dig painfully into his hips before he was picked up and haphazardly thrown onto the dresser beside the door.

"Take a deep breath, shrimp." Hiruma said with a glimmer in his eyes and Sena did, a fraction of a second before Hiruma crashed their lips together. Those slender hands were everywhere, stroking his sides, pulling him closer by his arms, running their nails over the leather covering Sena's thighs all the while remaining a steady grip on the back of his neck to prevent the kiss from breaking. Sena melted into Hiruma, letting out faint sounds of pleasure while running his fingers through his blond hair. The kiss was frenzied, hot and the skin of Hiruma's lips felt soft and thin. Sena couldn't stop a faint mewl from slipping out when the roof of his mouth was licked and sparked an electric joy in him.

Lips still locked, Sena gingerly stroked the outer edges of those sharp ears and felt an immediate response in Hiruma's lips, that quivered slightly against him. Sena's fingers kept exploring. He rubbed at the small expanse of hairless skin right behind the ear and noticed that the kiss had slowed down to something a bit more intimate, less hands but more warmth. Opening his eyes just a tiny bit he was met by the sight of Hiruma looking completely content, eyelashes resting against high cheekbones and sharp eyebrows relaxed into a new soft shape. It was something Sena hand never seen before and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Sena had just started playing with the silky soft skin close to Hiruma's earlobes when a burning feeling in his throat called the need of air to attention. The kiss was broken and while Sena brought his searing lungs back to normal Hiruma once again stuck his nose into Sena's hair, letting his hand runs up and down the smaller body. It was not until then that Sena noticed that sometime during the kiss he had been stripped down to only his T-shirt and underwear and now Hiruma's hands were heading downwards over Sena's chest, seemingly set on something straining inside his boxers.

"Ehm... Wait a second Hiruma. This is not the best place to do this." Sena said, a little out of breath. He snaked his way out of Hiruma's arms and went to stand on the lowermost stair of the staircase. Hiruma raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively.

"Maybe we should take this to the bed then..." he said. Sena smiled back, a spark of challenge in his eyes.

"Ok..." he replied, but soon added "if you can catch me!" and bolted up the stairs before Hiruma had the time to register what he had said. Hiruma's face split up in a fearsome grin and he let out a loud cackle before climbing the stairs in three long leaps.

The chase carved an irregular pattern through the rooms of the upper floor, leaving a trail of doors thrown open and furniture turned over. Howls, shrieks and laughter resonated through the house. Hiruma would catch glimpses of Sena, who always seemed to be heading through another door as soon as he came into view, but he was always out of arms reach.

When Sena bolted down the stairs Hiruma was quick to pick up a cushion from the floor and send it whistling after him with the throw of a Devil Laser Bullet. He licked the tips of his fangs as the cushion hit the back of Sena's head in a cloud of feathers and fluff making him trip over at the bottom of the stairs. A wide-eyed look was thrown at him as he jumped down the stairs, but as he landed among the tattered remains of the cushion Sena had already ran of towards the kitchen. Hiruma's eyes were glowing, finally someone who could give him a run for his money, with whom he could play rough.

Throwing the door to the kitchen open he found it empty. Narrowed eyes scanned the area. Nothing looked out of order.

Hiruma's ears twitched at the faint sound a few rooms over. He left the kitchen and crept down a corridor, claw-like fingers in the air in front of him, ready to pounce on his prey. Reaching two open doors facing each other in the corridor he silently peeked into the right one, only to be knocked of his feet by a beam of cold water hitting him in the back of his head.

He whipped his head around, locking eyes with Sena who was brimming with a strange mixture of mortal fear and amused mischief. He was standing in the bathroom across the corridor, hands firmly clamped around the nozzle of a hose attached to the wall by the washing machine. Through his wet bangs Hiruma could see him shudder in what seemed to be a suppressed giggle.

Keeping Sena transfixed with his piercing eyes Hiruma slowly rose from the floor and moved to block of the only door out of the bathroom with his lean figure towering over Sena. Faintly he wondered if the game was over now, as Sena clearly let himself be trapped.

"Got you, shrimp." Hiruma whispered through a white-fanged smile. Sena let go of the hose and came a little closer, eye contact never broken. Hiruma's sensitive hearing picked up his heartbeat going a mile a minute. Sena sent him one of his sweetest smiles.

"Nope." was his answer and in a flash Sena was gone, leaving Hiruma to flush over that sweet smile in the faint vapory remnants of the devilbat ghost. It took Hiruma a second to register what had just happened and when he did a shiver ran up his spine and exploded into sparkling excitement throughout all of his body, splitting his face once again with a wide-eyed grin. This was what had captured Hiruma in the first place. This unbelievable shift, one second Sena was a feather, the next a knife. Sena's sharp turns sparked a fire in Hiruma and with a shout brimming with energy he called after him.

"Tomorrows training is fucking canceled, cause I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand up afterwards!"


End file.
